My PerFect Match
by animefreak03
Summary: COMPLETE It's been Three years since Vicious died by the hands of spike...now married to Faye can he find happiness...or will they be torned apart by a ghost of the past that happens to be much alive [julia]. what can Faye do? what will Spike decided? who
1. Default Chapter

New Story

Tittle: My Perfect Match

Author: Angee (animefreak03)

Rating: R

Summary: it's been three years since that day he went off to fight Vicious. The name alone made him sick to his stomach. After that day it took him three months to recover and finally move on. His comrades the crew of the BeeBop where there to take care of him and help him. Especially her. She was like a miracle in disguise. Not only did she help mend his wounds but his heart as well.

* * *

A year after Viciou's death and Spike's very well recovery, he found himself married to Faye and with a more steady source of income. The crew had decided to open a Private Investigations Bureau.

Spike and Faye being head investigators, Jet their connection to the police force, and Ed of course the brains behind the machines.

They lived on earth. Faye and Spike that is. They had a nice house on earth near their office. It was in New New York. Or so it was called.

Faye walked down to the kitchen to prepare their daily cups of coffee. She smiled to herself and reached for the cups "two years" she giggled and spike walked in

"Two years for what love?" she turned to him and he kissed her deeply and then after a few tongue wars let go and sat down

she sighed happily "two years since we've been married" he chuckled and she handed him a cup of coffee

"Better hurry to the office before Jet goes crazy...I wish we could stay home though..." he drank the cup and stood up

she drank hers not completely but set it down. As she was about to walk out spike pulled her into his frame and sniffed at her hair "do we have to leave so soon though?" he whined playfully

She shook her head and he picked her up bridal style and she began to giggle "spike do that thing you do I love that" he smirked "as you wish love"

He hurriedly walked up to their room careful not to drop her though and kicked the door open. He set her down on her feet once more and walked behind her.

There he nuzzled her neck and with his burning digits began to unbutton her shirt. She was panting already because his touch always made her weak.

She pressed herself to his well toned chest and he chuckled once more "soon baby I promise" he always promised and delivered. He nipped at her earlobe and kissed the side of her neck.

The shirt was already on the floor. He then set to work on her bra as he laid lazy kisses on her shoulders

"Spike" she wanted to touch as well, she wanted to pull his shirt off. Damn it she wanted to participate a little at least.

He un-clasped the bra and it slid off her slender arms and after that he cupped her large breast.

He loved those, and they were his. Every part of her was his and he was hers. Or that's what she thought. What did he think? That was harder to explain.

He claimed to love her he vowed to do so in their wedding, but Julia was still a ghost in their relationship.

But Faye put those thoughts to the side, for right now she wanted nothing more than to be pleasured by her husband Spike.

Through all of the thinking she didn't realize that he was already in his boxers and she on the bed. He had picked her up and set her there. He smirked and she looked at him.

"Ready baby?" she didn't know what to say to that. Her legs were bent and the knees and he moved them a little further apart. He held her by the hips and then ever so slowly leaned his head down and down and down.

She was already getting hot she knew what was coming.

Without hesitation he began to lap at her womanhood. She gripped the sheets and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming. He smirked as he licked away.

She released the sheets and then took hold of his messy hair. She tugged at it urging him on. She moaned loudly and then gave in. He lapped all the juices before crawling on the bed to hover above her.

He leaned down and kissed her and she put her hands on his chest. He pulled away "please stop teasing" he nodded and with one hand worked on getting his boxers down his legs.

He gave her that goofy grin she loved so much but right now was starting to hate because it meant that he was going to make this a slow very slow passion filled morning and they needed to get this going quickly. He gave her breasts firmed squeezes and she moaned "spike you tease"

"I know baby, but you love it" he landed butterfly kisses down her jaw line then her neck. And he then sheathed himself within her. She arched.

He began to move inside of her and she put her legs around his waist. They were reaching their moments when both their phones rang.

"Spi....spike" she chocked out from her heavy panting. He groaned he did not want to be interrupted not now that he was getting it on with his wife.

"No" he said in a husky voice. The damned phones kept ringing and he was cursing whoever dare to bother them. He didn't stop though he wanted to please her.

His thrusts were faster now and she was whimpering. This was too good. The phones continued their annoying crying but they ignored them.

The sunlight that seeped through the room gave them an even brighter shine. Their sweat drenched bodies glistened. One more thrust and she screamed in ecstacy.

Another thrust and he groaned in pleasure once his seeds were deep inside of her. He laid on top of her panting and she did the same. The phones continued to ring.

With one swift move he picked it from the floor were they laid within their clothes.

"Fuck I'm going to kill whoever...." faye shut him up with a passionate kiss then she let go of his lip

"Just answer them already you lunkhead" he smiled down at her and flipped the phone's vid on

"Spike where the hell are you? Where's faye damn it you were supposed to be here an hour ago" Jet looked at spike and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Faye raise her head and look at the video feed

_oh shit did I interrupt them again?_

Spike gave him that goofy grin "yo! Sorry we're late" jet put a hand up

"Nah it's okay take your time guys I just wanted to let you know that Ed got us some info on a big bounty who seems to have in for you spike" spike just chuckled

"You know every bounty head still has it in for me even if I'm no longer in the business...anyways see you in twenty minutes" he turned it off before Jet could say more.

He got off of Faye and she rolled to the other side of the bed "next time I'm going to kill him spike I swear" he laughed and got up

"Don't kill him not yet" she got up and headed towards the bathroom "I'm taking a quick shower be out soon" she walked into their bathroom.

He began to put his clothes back on when a sudden thought or rather flashback came into his head.

Flashback

Spike sat at the edge of the bed putting his clothes back on. A slender hand found it's way around his waist and he smiled sweetly "julia I have to go" she shook her head "please stay longer"

he turned around and kissed her cheek "I can't besides Vicious might get suspicious we need to keep a low profile" she let the sheet drop to her waist and smirked "maybe I can convince you some other way" she began to tickle him and he just sat there but soon broke out in laughter. She had gotten him.

He shook his head to get rid of the memory. Why now? He wondered. It had been so long since he remembered her and why after that incredible love session with Faye. And julia was dead. No more.

"Faye" he whispered and he got up. He walked over to the bathroom and saw her taking her hot shower. He leaned against the door frame.

'What can't I get julia out of my head or mind?' he wondered. Faye having sensed someone in the bathroom drew the shower curtain to the side.

"Hey cowboy pass me that towel there" she pointed to the blue towel on the rack. He walked over to it and handed it to her "thanks honey"

"We better go before Jet really goes Haywire" she agreed.

* * *

At the office Faye and Spike were greeted by a Secretary they hired. They wouldn't have thought of adding someone else, but with the many cases they got they needed more hands.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Spiegel" they both smiled and Faye took a book from the secretary

"Good morning Daisy...any calls?" she asked while looking at the appointments for the day and spike just threw his jacket on the couch as he entered his office with Faye right behind. Daisy follow after

"Just a few minor calls for minor cases which Ed is looking through. There was one though someone was asking for Mr. Spigeal she said that she needed his protection once more"

spike jerked his head at the mentioning of his name. He was currently looking at some report "who was that?"

Daisy shrugged "don't know sir she didn't give me a name nor a number where she could reach you"

"That was strange...thanks daisy and please tell ed to get her ass in here" she walked out of the office and closed the door "who do you think that was Spike?" he too shrugged his shoulders

"I don't here" she walked around the desk and stood by his side. He tapped his thighs and she sat down on them "so are we heading home for lunch or out?" he was not really asking about actual lunch but what they had come to do so often during their breaks.

"We have lots to do, but I can manage a quick lunch at home" she winked and he chuckled while pulling her in for a kiss. They would have gotten further had Jet not chose that moment to come in.

"Ahem" the couple looked at him. He was smiling like an idiot "sorry" Faye rolled her eyes and got up

"I'm going to kill you next time you interrupt us jet" he sighed

"Ah shut up woman....besides you know that this is where people work so just be glad it was me and not ed or daisy"

"Daisy already walked in on us once jet as for ed I think she might have this place bugged"

"And you are okay with that spike?" he laughed

"Sure Faye and I never take it too far while here" they all sat believe it or not on the same old couch from the beebop. It was in their office

"So what do you have for us now?" jet took some papers from his hands and put in on the table he pointed to a picture of a kid

"That kid is the only son of Billionaire Catherine Drakes and his father had kidnaped him because of their divorce dispute. She is willing to pay us a large sum for his return....the woman is pretty distraught"

"We don't get involved with this kinds of cases Jet" he sighed once more

"I know but she's very influential and she knows we're the best so if we don't cooperate she will make sure we don't have any more clients for a long time"

Faye huffed and puffed "damn these rich assholes thinking they can run us....we deal with big company frauds, or when there are people stealing and then on the run not snobs who want their kids back"

spike lit a cigarette and let it hang loosely from his lips "how much are we talking here?"

Both jet and faye looked at him "what?"

"Hey there's money involved so I say we take it"

"Then you go on your own to search for that kid" said jet

"Fine"

"It's over 300 hundred million woolongs" said jet

With that he was out of the door. Faye sighed and sat down at her own desk which was in the same office as spike's. jet left her to work.

* * *

About two hours later she got a call from spike telling her that it was going to take longer than expected. Actually he would have to be gone for maybe a day.

She said it was fine. He said he would make sure she got a good reward.

So here she was Mrs. Spigeal on her way home by her lonesome self. Her neighbor an elderly woman waved at her and she waved back.

The woman mutter something about young people and Faye walked into her house. She took a few steps before she saw a small paper on the floor.

She took it and opened it. When she read it her whole world just came crashing.

She slid down the door and let a few tears spill. She shook her head "not now....why now...no I can't let him see this I wont....I wont lose him.....I can't" she gripped the letter then looked at it again

Dear spike,

My dearest love I have been looking for you for nearly three years now....and finally found you

I promise to be with you and to love you....I have missed you so much there are so many things we need to say....as you can tell I survived....I want us to meet please at the same place you remember right....I'll be there waiting on Friday at noon. See you soon my love

Love you always,

Julia

Faye stood up shakily "he will not see this" she went to the bathroom and flushed the letter down the toilet. "No more julia he is with me now you can't make him suffer anymore"

* * *

A/N oh how was that? This is my new story hope you like it....Next time Spike learns that Julia is alive how will he react with Faye? Find out soon.

JA NE


	2. Keep it a secret

Chapter Two

Tittle: Keep it a secret

Rating: R

* * *

Faye was in her bathrobe leaning against the kitchen door with a cup in hand. She had not really slept the previous night. This whole julia is back thing was getting at her. She gripped the coffee mug and then flung it towards the hallway that led to the livingroom. It crashed against the wall.

"Hey watch it" she blinked and then gasped. There stood spike smiling like a goof again "I said I was going to come late don't be angry" she shook her head and ran to him

"Oh spike I'm sorry I was just....it wasn't meat for you sweetheart I'm sorry" he held her tighter

"What's the matter Faye?" she needed to find a lie something, but what?

"Oh spike it's just that I was trying to put all of my memories into order again" damn she's good.

"Ah those....had another one?" she shook her head "then what?"

"Just trying hard to get another one I guess....how did it go?" she pulled away from him

he rubbed his neck "the kid is with his mother, but I think the father might be a bit angry with me" she laughed a little "don't say that I blame him that woman was so arrogant" she punched him

"see I told you those snobs" he picked her up "what is it?"

"I missed my wife.....it's not cool sleeping alone in a cold ship you know...so what do you say you warm me up?" she kissed him as her answer

They ended up in their room once more. Faye on her knees. And spike sitting on the bed his head looking at the ceiling, but in reality his eyes were sort of rolled to the back of his head. She knew how to please him. She knew what he licked and right now he liked nothing more than what she was doing.

"Ahhhh Faye....I can't hold it...fa..ahhhh" she happily lapped all of his seeds and then gave him a firm squeeze

"Warm enough?" he put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her up "not yet" she straddled him and positioned herself easily sliding his member into her.

As he pounded into her she couldn't help but think about that damned letter. Why now? Was it even real? Was she even alive? Or was this a sad ploy to get back at spike? But if it was a ploy who could be so lame as to do it?

The thoughts were pushed aside when she was nearing her moment. He always managed to make her senses numb somehow. She had that same effect on him

He was so engrossed in their love making that without realizing it he bit down on her nipple hard and she screamed. Both in pain and in release. He follow after. They sat there panting. When he was able to focus he looked at her face

"I'm sorry" she quirked an eyebrow and didn't understand what he meant. He kissed her nipple and breast "for bitting you" he finished.

'He bit me? I didn't even realize it...such a caring man I love my spike' she hugged him tight

"Spike I love you" he squeezed her rear end as he sniffed at her hair

"Faye I love you too" he laid down and she slipped to her side, but he pulled her to his chest her back resting against it "I'm not going to work until later wake me up when it's two"

He fell asleep about five minutes later and faye turned around in his embrace to look at him. She caressed his cheek and played with his hair

_I can't lose you spike, but I know that I might...I only hope I'm wrong and that this is just some sick prank._

* * *

She made them Lunch. Yes she can cook after all she took a class for the sake of her marriage and her health. She wanted to be more homely even if she wasn't the type. But she did not become a complete housewife.

He ate it happily he always did. Jet and Ed would come over for dinner most of the time because they actually had beef. Now they were at the office.

She had gone to see Ed in her tiny office while spike was in his office. When she had talked to Ed she was walking back, when she noticed and man burst spike's door open and Daisy trying to stop him only to be shoved to the side.

She ran to the office and found the man holding spike by his shirt collar. She gasped and then ran to them "let go of him" the man only growled as if he was a dog.

Faye needed to stop this. The man threw spike towards his chair and he let him. What the fuck was that about? "Stop it" she pulled out her gun from her side "I said stop it or I will blow you head off"

The man turned around. His blue eyes settling down on her "why? He took my kid and gave him to that bitch" faye lowered her gun

"Sir I know that you have every right to be mad at my husband, but this is something that you should be discussing with a judge, maybe that way you can have your kid and noone can take him away, technically even if you are the father you did kidnap him and the mother sought help"

He sat down and put his face in his hand "she is not a good mother she hurts him, but she's rich and I can't do anything about it" faye kneeled down while spike watched

"If she hurts him then you need to get proof, show it to the proper authority and then fight to get his custody, but like I said hurting my husband wont solve anything" he looked into her eyes and smiled

He took her hands much to Spike's dislike "you are right I should have thought of that, please let me make it up to you, how about dinner?" he must have blocked out the whole husband part.

Spike glared at the man as Faye took her hand away. Spike walked over to the duo and she got up, he instinctively put his arm around her waist "dinner would be great if you happen to be offering it to my husband that is"

The man raised his eyebrows "husband? Oh" spike cut in

"Yeah husband or are you deaf too?" faye elbowed him lightly and he rolled his eyes "sweetheart why don't we have a quiet dinner just the two of us I would like that"

The man smiled nervously "sorry about that Mrs. Spigeal...well now I must go and find someway to get the evidence that my ex wife is hurting my son" he was almost out of the door when Faye stopped him.

Both spike and the man looked startle "I think we can help you with that" spike opened his mouth and closed it

"You can?" she walked over to Daisy and told her to get Ed

"You see we also consider ourselves the best spies around so we can get radical ed to bug your wife's house and she will never know it... call it our apology for taking him from you"

"Thank you so much this means alot...my name is Alan Drake" she took his hand

"As you know that's my husband Spike and my name is Faye" she took her hand back as Ed came in.

Soon Alan was told of what to do and Faye was more than happy to help. Spike could not believe his wife, but heck she always surprised him.

* * *

Now they were sitting on their couch cuddling as an old movie was shown. He rubbed her back affectionately and she kissed his neck. Purring once in a while. That led to them heading to their room and giving in to their passion.

As he was pounding into her he was unaware of the one word that would break her. He was so into the sex that he called out the wrong name "Julia" he had said and Faye pushed him off of her.

He was startled and looked at her "Faye?" she couldn't take it and ran to the bathroom locked herself there.

He too ran to the bathroom and began pounding on it "faye what's wrong? Let me in...faye"

"Go away Spike leave me alone" he only intensified his pounding

"Not until you tell me what is wrong"

she opened the door and walked passed him towards their bed. She had her robe on and climb in "I'm tired leave me alone"

he just looked at her not quite believing what was going on. He sat by her legs but she moved from him "what did I do Faye?" she closed her eyes

"I said I'm tired please leave me alone" he was going to touch her "don't touch me spike just don't"

he was frustrated. What the hell did he do? And why didn't she tell him?

He put his boxers on and climb into the bed as well. Not so close though because she was pissed.

About ten minutes later of pondering he realized what he had done

_of fuck I can't believe I called her that...what the hell is wrong with me. How can I have called her julia when they are nothing alike. Why can't I get her out of my mind._

He rolled so that he could see Faye and pushed her hair from her face "I'm sorry faye I didn't mean to....please sweetheart forgive me" a single tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away

she opened her eyes and they looked at each other, no words were said anymore. She moved closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she threw her arm over his chest.

**

* * *

**

**Three Weeks later**

Spike was getting their coffee ready to go. They were already late as it is. Having to stop and have two quickies as he called it which both turned out to be a two hour event. It was a surprise that he could even stand. It was ten in the morning and Faye was finishing getting dressed again.

She giggled "hopefully he wont try to get me out of my clothes again...crazy spike" she was a little soar but she knew how to handle him.

Downstairs he came out of the kitchen and headed towards the livingroom. When he noticed a paper being slipped under his door. He quirked an eyebrow and bent down. Picked it up and opened the door. Noone was there. He shrugged his shoulders as he sipped his coffee.

He opened the letter and when he finished the coffee was on the floor with the cup in shattered pieces. He clenched his fists. And his eyes narrowed. He turned around getting ready to leave when Faye called out to him.

He tensed, but was also pissed.

"Spike what happened?" she looked at the coffee and then at him. She noticed the piece of paper and she put a hand to her mouth "spike" she whispered unsure of what else to say.

In the blink of an eye she was pinned against the wall his hand on her forearm "why?"

she looked to the side "why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Faye, the letter the first one where is it?" she squirmed

"I don't know what you are talking about Spike" he gripped harder "you're hurting me spike"

"Where is it damn it?"

"I flushed it happy" he pushed her against the wall "ouch....spike stop"

"Stop? Why? Faye she's alive and you said nothing"

"She's nothing spike, if she is alive then she will only hurt you, besides we are married are you going to just leave me for her just like that?"

she tried to keep those words from coming out, but she was pissed "well spike?"

He let go of her arm "I don't know Faye, Julia was, is , I don't even know I must see her she wants to see me and I know this is her, because that's her handwriting, I don't know" he walked towards the door

"You are what? What about me spike? Don't go please spike. You are my husband now you can't just leave me like this for her" he stopped and looked over her shoulder

"I'll return Faye but I have to see her" Faye dropped to her knees

"Spike I can't take this I can't be second if you go after her then when you return that is if you do I'm not going to be here" he turned around completely

"Faye I have to I can't just ignored this"

she took her ring off and held it in her hand "those vows we said did they mean anything to you? Does this marriage mean anything at all? Or was this a lie? Were the nights and days we spent together in vain?" he walked closer to her

"Faye I have to go I'll see you later and we can talk alright" she got up and closed the gap between them. She took his hand and placed the ring in it

"Spike goodbye and I really mean this be happy" he shook his head

what the fuck was he doing? This was his wife the woman who gave her everything to him and here he was discarding her like garbage. He shook his head again

"No faye keep the ring I said I would return"

"Return?" she smiled "no spike you will be with her"

"Please Faye just wait here I'll be back later please" she smiled again

"Alright spike" he kissed her cheek and then ran out of the door. She fell to her knees again and began to cry

"I've lost him I can't win ever"

* * *

So there she was in their couch waiting for him. She looked at the clock and then paced back and forth. When he didn't come home at two in the morning she went to her room and picked all of her clothes and put them in a luggage.

'I've waited for him as he asked and he never came....how naive could I have been? Goodbye my love I really do hope you find happiness with Julia your Julia' she held her luggage and turned the lights off. She then walked out of the house and out of her old life.

She went to Jet's small apartment and told him everything. Needless to say Jet was ready to kill spike, but that wouldn't help. She had only come to him to let him know that she was leaving, where to she had no clue. He tried to stop her but she was too stubborn. So he let her go, what could he actually do. One thing though he vowed to kill spike whenever he saw him.

Spike had found Julia and both were so happy. They ended up going to a cheap motel and stayed there. Made love like they used and cuddled. Spike was standing by the window looking out.

Something was different, it didn't feel the same, but Julia's hands around him stop all of his thinking and brooding. They held each other.

* * *

When he returned home it had been two days later. He knew or thought that Faye would still be waiting only because she had nowhere to go.

So he was confident that he would be able to talk to her, but that wasn't the case. She had left, the house was empty and dust had began to settle. He looked through their closet and drawers. Yup she left and he couldn't blame her.

But he felt the pain and emptiness settling in his heart. He really had hoped she was still there. He wanted to see her face and wanted to talk to her.

He sat on the bed his face in his hands when his phone rang.

"About time I got to you...spike what the hell happened?"

"Hey Jet have you seen Faye?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that or not" spike frowned

"Jet where is she? Is she there?" jet shook his head

"No spike she's gone she left I don't even know where. Spike how could you?"

"Drop it Jet I had to do it, I have to find her I need to talk to her"

"Well she is really broken Spike, I feel for her. How long have you been there?"

"I got here about an hour ago"

Jet's face almost paled "you mean to tell me that you were with that other woman for two nights?" spike nodded "Faye was right in leaving you spike...you are my friend but so is she and what you did has no name"

"Don't you think I know that MOM...damn it Jet I don't know what came over me but I had to see Julia and I don't even know what to do anymore"

"Well spike one thing I can say is that you've lost a great woman" with that jet closed the line

"I know that jet I know that"

**

* * *

**

**Three months later**

Spike and Jet sat around in the office. Spike watched as the fan slowly turned. It was really hot that summer and he hated it. Jet was reading some report when Daisy knocked. She came in

"What is it Daisy?" she handed spike an envelope "this came for you Mr. Spigeal"

He took it and opened it. Daisy went to Jet and kissed him quickly before slipping out of the office. Once she closed the door she heard a loud "FUCK" and ran back inside.

Jet and Daisy waited for spike to tell them what it was. He cursed more and then threw the papers on the table "Spike what's the matter?"

"Daisy who brought this?"

"It was a messenger he left sir, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe it....I will not give it to her no way"

"Spike will you just tell us" spike sat down

"She wants a divorce....Faye she wants to divorce me" the others let their mouths hung open

"I can't believe it she wants a divorce? We don't even know where she is"

"The young man said that you needed to sign those papers and that he will be picking them up in two hours"

Spike slammed his hand "I have to see her first...I will not give her any divorce until we talk"

Daisy was pissed and looked him in the eyes "what the hell is wrong with you? Here you are with that other woman and Faye is probably trying to move on and you wont give her the freedom she wants. Are you such an arrogant bastard that thinks he can have both of them. I'm glad she left you"

spike stood up "I wont give her the divorce because I love her damn it and as for Julia it's been a month since I've seen her and I.."

"You nothing...you left her and ran after that Julia woman and faye leaves because she can't take it anymore but now you wont let her be free. Okay so you and julia have not slept together in a month, but are you really ready to admit that you don't love her that you love Faye and are willing to be with her and only her?"

He didn't know what to say. He did love julia, but she was his past. The times he was with her all he did was think of faye and how everything was so different.

He would sleep on the side of her bed just so he could smell her scent on the pillow. He would wake up thinking that he was going to find her in the kitchen making coffee and then pulling him into a kiss that would also lead to them making love.

He missed the way she would fold his socks and the way she would pout when he was teasing her. He missed the way she rocked her hips purposely when they were making love just to make him move faster. Everything about her he missed.

Like the funny way she brushed her teeth and then spit the water or when she would squeeze his ass when they were hugging and say that it belonged to her.

Daisy tapped him on the head and he blinked "I have to find her I can't lose her, I was such an idiot for letting her go and I didn't do a good job of finding her, but I have to find her I must" he stood up

"Spike buddy you need to be honest with her and you need to end this thing with Julia" spike nodded

"I know Jet, Julia is my past and it will remain like that but Faye is both my present and my future"

Daisy smiled and sat down "well there is no address here for her, but this is a law firm that is located on Mars, that would be a good place to search"

"Jet please come with me I know that she would probably shoot me, but with you there she might just"

"I think that's a good idea spike I want to see her as well..but wait till the kid returns, if he doesn't deliver those papers then Faye might think you got the info on her and she will leave her new home"

yes so they agreed to that. Soon after the kid left Spike and Jet boarded their ships.

_I'll find you Faye and I'll bring you back with me._

_A/N _okie dokie...here you go, this is for my first reviewer hopefully this is good right?


	3. Moving on

Chapter Three

Tittle: Moving on

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

She had decided to move on. To forget the tall lanky idiot that played her for a fool for the last time. She vowed to kick his ass if he ever crossed her path.

Faye was done being the second woman, she was done being used and reused when every men felt like it especially that man.

What was his name again? Good girl just forget and move on.

She had landed on Mars two or was it three months ago. Heck how the hell do you keep track of time when all you are thinking about is surviving in this cruel universe.

Not faye. She was fortunate enough to run into nice people or rather friendly enough men. But she held her place after all you just don't let them use you. Right?

Damn right. She felt it was necessary to cash in on a favor so she had gone to good old mr Alan Drake. Remember him? Of course you do...what woman in their right mind would forget such a good looking man. Not faye.

After she and the others had helped him with his kid he was according to him in their debt. So why not cash in?

Faye had asked him to help her get a place on mars. She had explained to him the circumstances of her failed marriage and he needed to hear no more.

So he got her a place and oddly enough a job which she did not hate. It so happens that Mr. Drake was a small time lawyer and was trying to open his own law firm.

Lucky girl. Now she worked for him as his secretary and was really starting to enjoy her life. But why do you always breakdown when you are home alone.

When your thoughts find their ways into your thick skull. Damn them. Why must we suffer even after our hearts are broken?

She would sit in her bathroom crying like a love sick pup. But those nights and perhaps days of crying over the lanky green puff was over.

He wanted to move on with his julia then why can't she move on even if it's alone. She's a big independent woman and she has proven that a lot.

Fuck him and every damned men. Wait no..not every men we still have some good ones out there. Just Fuck the bastards that play with our emotions and bodies. That's it girl.

So she was bringing home the bacon and enjoying her single life once again. Fuck you Spike Spigeal? Although Fucking you one last time wouldn't be so bad. No must resist him. All about self control girl.

It's a beautiful morning and Miss Faye Valentine yes Valentine not Spigeal is getting ready for her routinely jog. She wears her tight spandex and her tank top. Her hair up in a bun.

Jogging it does a body good. But so does running with other women in her situation which she had met through her job.

Yeah does women who were once married to mr. Perfect and then turned out to be mr. 'I want to be with other women too' creep. She shook her head.... thinking about that only makes you depress and a real bitch to deal with later on.

So she ran towards a nearby building and stood there for about five minutes. When she checked her watch a young woman with brow hair and green eyes stepped out of the building

"ah just in time Monica ready to go and get Laura?" Monica gave Faye a great smile

"Of course faye let's get going" they began to run.

Soon they were accompanied by two other women and they were jogging around a park.

"So you heard about Leila?" the others shook their heads saying something like 'another one' as Monica continued talking

"She's joining the club" the woman all sighed "that's just too bad and she seemed so happy. What happened?" asked another woman

"She caught him in bed with his ex" they all shook their heads again and muttered "idiot"...... "in their bed" they all whistled

"At least spike had the brains to leave me before I even caught him with Julia in our bed"

"You say it like it's so casual" Faye stopped and panted a little the others panted

"I don't blame him for leaving me I blame him for being with me for trying to replace Julia with me, but

I'm also to blame because I fooled myself into thinking that he would actually love me and maybe a part of him did, I just can't say for sure that he doesn't love me those incredible times that we had must have meant something"

Monica put a hand on Faye's Shoulder "tell me faye if he came looking for you" Faye shook her head

"No he wont"

"But if he did, would you take him back?" the others waited for her answer

Faye smiled and looked to the sky "if I were to take him I would have to make him suffer first. He can't just waltz into my life again and expect me to take him that easily. Girls this gal is not a fool"

"We don't want you to be heart broken again Faye"

"Nah don't worry about it"

"Faye you shouldn't be running a lot you know" Faye rolled her eyes

"I'm fine MOM don't worry" they all glared at Faye

"Look Faye we really want you to be okay not just because of you but because" she did not want to be reminded not now

"Look drop it I don't want to be reminded okay besides if I don't run then I feel like something is bound to catch up to me and I don't want that"

Faye waved goodbye as the women began to leave. She had to get to work in an hour so she hurried to her apartment.

* * *

Once showered and dressed she headed for her work.

Alan was furious. They had lost a divorce case to some damn jerk and he was not happy. Neither was the man he was representing.

So to say the least he was beyond furious this morning. Faye kept herself busy in order to avoid her boss. He was a sweet guy but in his moods heck she didn't want to be the first to test him.

She sat in her office wondering about her own divorce. When was that kid supposed to arrive? Oh that's right he was supposed to arrive yesterday. Damned kid.

As if on cue the kid arrived at the office and gave her the folder

"Miss Valentine here you go" she took it from him

"About time kid what took you?"

"Just had to make a stop and drop another envelope"

"Thanks anyways" she opened the envelope and began to look through the papers, her eyes grew wide as did her temper

"What that Fuck? He didn't sign, he didn't sign the damned papers" she glared at the kid "why not?"

He was nervous "hey I delivered and picked it as asked and he was being a jerk too. He didn't want to give them to me unless I told him where you were"

She paled "did you tell him?"

"No of course not and his friends told me to leave fast before he could ask me or rather force me" she sighed in relief

"Alright...what the hell am I going to do? This stupid man is trying to ruin my life...Spike Spigeal I swear that you will pay"

The kid left and Faye was beyond annoyed for the day.

* * *

Spike and Jet landed and were reminded of why they hated the damned planet. So crowded so hot and so sticky. They both groaned.

"Well let's find this woman and get the hell out of here" Spike nodded in agreement.

They began to walk "so where do we start looking?" spike shrugged

"Maybe the bars and then the casinos"

"You think she went back to that?"

"Might as well since she didn't have money when she left....she left me everything" he ran his hand through his hair "I didn't want her to leave I didn't want her to disappear like that"

"Let's just get you two together and then go home" spike lit a cigarette

"Yeah home" he said through a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A/N so what kind of punishment does he deserve? How about we amputate a leg? Freaky he? No don't worry no limbs will be cut or bitten. Lol

Thanks for the reviews they make me so happy knowing people actually read this story. And oh I forgot your name..what was it? Anyways I'm glad you noticed that I posted the second part it's just that sometimes I post many chapters together because I get bored so I start writing and before I know it I have like five chapters in one day. No lie.....I have updated my other story like three times this week. I'll try to make the same effort for this one. Thanks to you all.


	4. Fuck you

**My thanks to**

**Shaded Emerald-eyes**: yay I got your name now. Thank you for your support and as for the punishment I thank you for the suggestion.

**Yuki**: well in the conversation I was trying to imply that she is going to be a mother. It will be interesting I think. But if you notice I tend to always have some sort of kid involved in my stories. Weird huh? My sister thinks I'm obsessed with children and my characters, but hey that's just me.

**Shan:** aw thanks a lot and say thank you to your sister for me I'm so happy

* * *

Chapter Three

Tittle: Fuck you bastard

Author: Angee

Rating: R for the love of god

* * *

Faye an independent woman. Single once again, wait single? No that bastard didn't sign the damned papers.

She had gripped those papers so hard that it was just possible to the observing eye that she was going to make them dust.

After about obsessing for three hours on different ways she would torture him, she gave in to exhaustion.

That and Alan telling her to calm down before she scared their clients away.

So she was given the rest of the day off and decided to drown her sorrows. Hold it not that way not with alcohol.

No not after her last visit with Mr. Sansio. That's another bastard who just had to go and wreck her life by telling her some frightening news.

Okay maybe she was making him look real bad come on the guy was only doing his job.

She had almost died laughing. The irony of it all and the fucking bastard was not there to hear it.

How she would have loved for him to be there so she could have seen his face.

He who swore to hate tomboys married one, he who hated kids was going to have one and the fucked up part was that he would never know.

Oh no he would never know.

She had made up her mind she would move on without him just her and the little one that bastard helped create.

It was getting late and she needed to find something to eat. Her body was also being a pain in the ass now.

Every fucking hour throwing up or almost fainting.

And now she was craving weird ass foods that she would have never given an eye to.

She shook her head "fucking spike I hate you I loathe you" she put her hand on her stomach "don't worry I know you will not turn out to be like him"

The smell of burgers made her stop in her tracks and she was almost drooling. Almost being the key word here. Damned cravings.

* * *

Spike and Jet had gone to every known Casino and Bar in the area they had landed on. And no freaking clue as to where she could be.

"Damned I'm surprised noone has seen her in any bars...you think she quit?" asked an amused jet

"Who knows, besides she barely drank after we married" he stepped on the bud of a worn out cigarette

"This is going to take forever and I'm starving"

"I smell burgers...beef come on" they walked towards the smell.

( A/N Dogs man what did I tell you men are dogs see that's the proof we needed girls...LOL)

Faye had eaten about two burgers and was now in the process of getting one to go with everything. Yes even the fries.

Many men stared at her like she was some sort of goddess for looking so good and eating so much.

The waiter even wanted to know what her secret was. Hey she was eating for two now.

She went to the counter and paid "thank you"

the man gave her a sweet smile "any time young lady" she nodded and was happily walking out with her bag in hand.

Spike and Jet arrived at the burger place and were only a few feet away from the door.

Faye opened the door and stepped out not looking to the side just walking towards her home.

Spike and Jet both froze and glanced at each other then back to Faye who was currently walking away from them

"Jet tell me that was who I think it was" Jet patted him on the back

"That sure is her" Spike didn't know what to say or do his wife was just a few feet away and he was just standing there like an idiot (a/n he is an idiot....Kidding)

"Well go after her you idiot" spike started running with Jet right behind

"Faye! Faye!

She was in lala land right now thinking about her food. So she kept walking

"Faye!"

Okay she heard that and also froze then thinking faster than poor dear spike began to run. Run as fast as she could

"That bastard I can't face him not now" she kept running

"What the hell? I can't believe she's running away from us"

"Yeah I can't believe that she's actually out running us I told you to quit smoking" Spike rolled his eyes

"Faye please stop love come on stop"

'Oh god I can't run the doctor said to take it easy I oh hell that idiot will only catch up...wait' she smirks to herself and then stops. Both Jet and Spike look at each other and sighed in relief

They reached her "Faye thank god I found you" he went to grab her shoulder when she turned around Gun raised pointing right at his face

"Don't move asshole or you will get it between the eyes" Jet gasped and Spike only looked stunned

"Faye love please..."

"Shut up I don't want to hear your pathetic mouth or explanations...now what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you"

"What? Why? Julia dumped you so you think you could come and take me again like I need you"

"No Faye that's not it Julia and I we I don't think we were ever serious she's my past"

"Bullshit spike and you know it....do me a favor and spare me" she moved back a little and he moved closer "spike stay back I mean it"

Jet watched them and decided to move away from them those two could be so careless

"Please Faye I'm telling you the truth. I haven't seen julia in a month and ever since you left I haven't stopped thinking about you"

"Yeah right and I'm the eater bunny....listen here spike I don't care anymore I just want to be left in peace"

"But faye I can't I need you too much" he moved closer and she was lowering her gun "that's why I couldn't sign the papers I can't lose you"

she shook her head almost letting the tears spill out "no I wont listen to you I can't do this I hate you I hate every part of you" she raised her gun and pointed it at his head again

"Faye please let me tell you..." she pulled the trigger purposely missing his head but giving her enough time to run away from him

"What that Fuck" he was ducking and Jet had ran into an alley way. Many people screamed and ran in different directions.

Spike was able to get up and follow her again.

* * *

They ran and ran she took turns trying to lose him but he only kept chasing her. He cursed his head.

When the hell did she become so fast. That didn't matter he needed to tell her the truth that he loves her and only her.

She ran into her apartment building and then up the stairs not waiting for the elevator.

Once inside she locked the door and slid down. Bringing her knees to her chest.

Spike ran and saw her go into a building. He looked up and wondered which apartment was hers.

He sighed and out of frustration hit a wall. This was really something.

He finds her only to lose her to a see of endless apartments.

"Faye!

And begins the shouting.

"Faye get your ass down here right now"

oh she could hear him and she could hear her neighbors now. Oh yeas how they will make sure she pays,

"Faye Spigeal get your ass down here we need to talk"

a woman poppet out of her window "will you shut up you are going to wake my baby"

"Oh shut up lady go back inside I'm not looking for you" she rolled her eyes and shut her window

"FAYE NOW"

instead he was drenched from head to toe in cold water

"That'll cool you down lunkhead" he groaned this just wasn't his day. But at least he was able to tell where she lived now.

So with a sexy smirk he made his way up to the third floor. He counted the doors and sure enough found hers. He kicked it open and she yelped in surprise.

She was just about to put the bucket back in the kitchen when he kicked her door open.

"Hey you are going to pay for my door you stupid bastard" he just stood there looking at her

"Get out spike or I will call the police I mean it"

"You shot at me" was all that came out of his mouth

"Well yeah I should have practice more maybe I wouldn't miss the mark" he walked inside

"I try to tell you that I'm no longer with julia and you shoot at me"

"The truth remains that you were with her so you cheated on me and I was not going to take it anymore"

"But I just" what did he want to say. He did in fact cheat on her but what could he say now.

"Leave" and she narrowed her eyes at him

"No"

"No?"

"You heard me no I will not leave" she smiled

"Fine" and walked over to her kitchen and picked up the phone.

So here he was sitting in the back of a police car hand cuffed and a pretending to be hurt faye smiling at him.

"Thank you so much officers this lunatic just burst my door and scared me half to death. And I was so scared that he would rape me or something not to mention hurt my baby and I just didn't want that to happen" to make it more believable she began to cry and put her hands on her stomach

"I just want to make sure my baby grows healthy and this nut just made me go through a horrible day"

the officers both male smile at her "don't worry miss we will take good care of him real **good **care"

Spike cursed his luck and looked at her with a chagrin. The officers got into the car and Faye waved at them and then blew a kiss at spike

"Later baby" and she went inside.

In the car

"Well buddy you picked the wrong lady to scare so now what will you do?" spike smirked did they not know who this guy was.

"Yeah well that lady just played you both you see that's my wife and she is just ticked off"

"the same story from the same creeps leny this guy just one of them"

* * *

At the police station.

A very annoyed spike walked down the steps with jet right behind

"She got you locked up that's so hilarious" he was snickering as Spike rubbed his wrist

"Yeah and the assholes checking her out all the while I was sitting on the back of the car" at that jet began to chuckle loudly

"That's not funny jet first she shoots at me then she gets me all wet and cold and now she sends me to the slammer...oh and the damned idiots put those cuffs on hard"

"Good luck spike I don't know how you are going to get her to talk to you let alone take you back"

"I have to jet I want my wife back I want to wake up to her face I want to sleep with her make love to her"

jet shook his head "buddy you should have thought things through"

Spike stopped walking and took out his cigarettes "yeah I know jet please don't remind me"

Faye was just getting ready to get into bed when her phone rang

"Hello"

"Hello love" she gripped the phone

"How did you get my number?"

"Easy not many Faye Valentines living on mars you know" she could just see his face and he was smiling at her with that goofy grin

"I see they let you make a phone call too bad you chose to call me" she heard him chuckle

"Actually sweetheart they let me go since Jet you do remember him right well he bailed me out"

she let out an exasperated sigh and he began to laugh "oh shut up"

"Come on be nice"

"I'm hanging up spike good night or not" she hung up and threw the covers over her head

"Stupid asshole I hope you get...oooooh" she couldn't think of something to say.

The next day she got dressed and called Monica. Told her that she would got to work early and not go on with their usual run.

So she went down and headed to her job, not aware of the tall lanky idiot following her.

* * *

A/N ah there you go now dont try and kill me i already have enough threats to last me a life time believe me. those yuyu hakusho fans want my head. why you ask? well because i have spoiled them rotten. thats right. i used to update my stories at least three times a week but i had to cut back on that so now they want my head....you should be so lucky to know that this is one of my favorite animes and i will update it sooner hahahahaahhhhhahahah


	5. Author's NOTE

Alright I need to clear something up for someone. I will not put your name in because I can't remember it. Sorry sweetheart. Anyways Faye left Spike three months ago right? Following me so far? Well...if you read carefully or not so carefully Spike and Faye had their fight about three weeks after the first letter was sent by Julia.

This is where I really wanted to head....well she was already two weeks pregnant, and when she landed on mars she went to a doctor named sansio and he told her that she was almost a month pregnant. Look sometimes women can't even tell they're pregnant until they're like three months others longer because of something called irregular cycles. So they tend to think that they have nothing. I hope this cleared that up. And as for the pregnancy being thrown there it wasn't really my choice some people (not going to mention them either Shaded Emerald eyes...and my sister LOL....wanted me to do that so I give my readers what they want...LOL...) I hope that cleared it up for you.

LAter.


	6. Losing Control

Chapter Four

Tittle: Losing Control

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Why me? Oh fuck why the hell me?

This was the question of the day. As she was getting into work she had decided to take the elevators instead of the usual climbing of the stairs. She just wasn't in the mood nor in the moment.

Spike had been following her and he was so thankful that she didn't notice him. When he saw her go into her job he just needed to find a way in as well.

So ever so slowly he walked right in casually. She waited for the elevator and he was standing behind her and another man.

That man checking her out of course and spike only growing angrier at him. But he needed to keep his cool. So when the elevators opened and she stepped in Spike quickly pushed the man out of the way and went into the elevator in a rush.

Faye was trying to piece everything together since it seemed to be going so fast. She heard someone yell out "hey" and then a tall man inside the elevator with her and the doors closing slowly.

When she focused on the man she just wished she had taken the damned stairs "what the hell are you doing here?" he moved slightly so that he was next to the buttons.

He smirked at her and with his nimble fingers pulled the stop button making the elevator stop.

Oh how she was getting pissed and he loved it.

"Spike what the hell is your problem?" she narrowed her jade eyes at him and tried, tried being the key word to get the button, but he used his form to trap her "I can't believe you were following me"

"Spike this isn't funny I'm going to be late for work and you are pissing the hell out of me" he pushed her against the elevator wall

"You shoot me, then wet me oh let's not forget you send me to the slammer, so what's to stop me from getting back at you?"

She rolled her eyes "This again" he smirked and pushed his body onto hers

"So what should your punishment be?" she put her hands to his chest and began to push him

"You know I can send you to the slammer again. I'm sure those nice cops wouldn't mind doing it"

"Of course they wouldn't so long as they could get into your panties" she smacked him

"Spike don't you push my buttons I'm not having a good day and having you near makes me sick"

Ouch. And he knew it.

He frowned at her. Boy was he ever acting so OCC right now. "You have every right to hate me Faye but I just want us to talk"

"Talk to this asshole" she raised her trusty finger then quickly put her arms under her breast "now will you push that damned button"

"Arr Faye I can't take it" he punched the wall and she jumped slightly then he pushed her against the wall once more as he pinned her with his body

her eyes widened and she tried to push him away but he slyly let his hand go further down her chest then her stomach and soon inside her slacks rubbing her womanhood with his fingers "spike...stop"

he shook his head that was buried on the crook of her neck "no I want you too much to stop" he continued to finger her and she whimpered against his neck, he in turn kissed and sucked on her pulse site.

She was losing control fast her mind going numb like before. He loved this too much. He laid lazy kisses down her neck and he rubbed faster making her moan.

Spike used his free hand to fondle her breast and she had to put one of her hands on the elevator wall just to keep from falling. The rush and pleasure was too much. He knew soon she would be screaming and he smirked against her soft skin.

But she wasn't going to let him win this one. No way in hell. So with all the resolve that still harbor her sane mind she pushed him real hard and he stumbled back hitting the stop button with his back and making the elevator startup again.

She was panting and her eyes had a drunken lustful look. He was trying to take control again, his body screamed for him to take her right there. When he was about to move she took out her trusty gun "stop spike this time I mean it"

'That idiot always making me want him more but I will not give in'

He stopped and looked at her with eyes that were no longer lustful, but hurtful "faye you can't do this to us"

"Oh but I didn't do anything" the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She moved around him "see you never spike" she walked out and he of course follow. They were walking down a hallway

"Faye" Faye and Spike both stopped and turned around to see Alan coming down another hallway

"Alan I'm sorry I'm late" he smiled at her

'Wait yes Alan can help me this is going to be fun' Alan stopped infront of them and he frowned

'What is he doing here?' Spike too was wondering what Mr. Drake was doing and with his wife.

'That's spike spigeal what is he doing here?'

Faye pulled Alan into a hug and both men were startled "Alan I'm sorry that I came late, but I can make it up to you later" oh was Alan liking this.

Faye looked at Spike who lets just say that Alan better be a good martial arts fighter "don't worry Faye" he hugged her back and Spike lost it.

He pulled Alan from Faye and she almost fell. He grabbed her and she only pushed him away "what the fuck is your problem?"

"So you don't want anything with me anymore because you are seeing this idiot?" he clenched his fists

"What if I am seeing this idiot" Alan cleared his throat

"Sorry to interrupt you both but we are in a work place and well people are starring at us" Faye looked around and sure enough some of her co-workers were watching them

Spike took her hand "let's go" he began to pull her and she began to pull back

"Spike let me go I have to work damn it" he didn't care

he felt someone hold him by the arm "let her go" Spike turned around still holding Faye and came face to face with Alan. Spike narrowed his eyes at the man. How dare he intrude?

"Listen buddy this is something between my wife and me so I would appreciate it if you stayed out of it"

"I said let her go" Alan was not backing down. Was he wishing for a quick death? Faye knew this would only end with Alan in a bloody mess and Spike with an inflated ego

"Alan it's okay let me deal with this man, when he is done talking then I'll come back and talk to you alright" she gave him a tender smile and Alan found himself agreeing without any questions.

She turned to spike "let's go" but she pulled her hand away "I'm not an invalid" he smirked and pushed her forward. She began to sigh and groaned.

A/N hey there i must say that i really enjoyed the first few chapters of this stories, but this one sot of made me i dont know what's the word. oh yeah to that person who reviewed who shall remain nameless (yeah i suck so what. at one point or another we all suck and i do enjoy people who flame me. thanks you made my day. but to those who like this story i really appreaciate it...maybe you can all give me some pointers and all.

Ja Na


	7. A Second Chance?

Thanks so much for your support....here is something for you all.

Chapter Five

Tittle: A second chance?

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was what ran through both their brains. They were walking out of the building Faye behind Spike. She was mumbling a few choice words for the tall lanky man.

He smirked at her but she could not see it. As they walked out a staggering man bumped into Spike and Spike shoved him to the side

"Watch it man" the man nervously smiled and then walked away holding his Coat closed tightly. Both Faye and Spike shrugged there was more they needed to discuss than some staggering fool.

So there they were outside of the building. Faye leaning against a wall and Spike smoking a cigarette

She sighed "alright out with it Spike" he looked at her

"I've already told you but you don't seem to listen" he took a puff of the cigarette

She folded her arms and glared at him "I want you to get out of my life completely spike spigeal and I mean it, sign the damned divorce papers while you are here and then leave" he stiffened

he threw the cigarette bud on the ground and then looked the sky "why wont you believe me Faye...I was being honest when I told you that I haven't seen Julia in over a month and that I don't plan on seeing her again"

"Well that's too bad for you I guess, Spike move on because I'm already doing that" before she knew he pinned her against the wall ignoring the looks people gave them as they passed by

"Let go of me" he growled lowly

"Move on? You mean you're moving on with that Alan guy is that it?" she smirked

"Well what if I am not like it's forbidden for two people who are single to move on" he shook her

"There is something wrong with that one being that you are not single you are still my wife and secondly I will not let you be with that asshole" she laughed

"Asshole? Really spike the kettle talking about the pot. If anything I think Alan is more man that you will ever be"

Ouch. And they both knew it....He stared at her his heart almost to pieces. What is guy to do to be forgiven

"Now let me go" he put his forehead to hers and she widened her eyes

"Faye I love you so much I can't live without you every night I can't sleep and when I do I always hug your pillows so I can smell your scent so that I can always be reminded of what I lost. I want my wife back faye I want her more than anything in this world. Why wont you be with me?"

She pushed him hard and he tumbled a few times "that wife you once had gave everything to you and what did you do? On the first sign that your precious Julia was back you leave not thinking about moving on...but no...You know Spike Fuck you and don't ever come looking for me I HATE YOU"

He was hurt more than anything can describe and she almost and I mean almost reached out to touch him, but she was hurting too a lot more than him. So with that said she turned around and began to walk away "Faye I'll always love you" her steps falter a little but she continued to walk away from him.

Not seeing the hurt in his mismatched eyes. Not seeing the single tear that ran down his cheek. Not seeing the way he looked at her as if the world was over for him. And sadly he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

He didn't see the twin tear that ran down her own cheek. He did not see the hurt in her eyes. He did not see when she put her hand on her stomach and let out a small whimper. He did not hear the small prayer she had said.

"I hope one day we may move on Spike and I hope that when that day comes you and can be together with our child"

She entered the building and pressed the elevator button. Ah the memories that occurred just a half hour ago and how his touch still lingered on her burning skin.

Spike was standing about three blocks away from the building not moving. His heart ached and he just didn't seem to have the will to take any more steps.

Faye sighed and leaned against the wall in the elevator. She was alone once more.

Suddenly The building shook. The lights inside the elevator flickered and then went out completely. Faye rolled her eyes "great just my luck" then she heard a strange sound and BOOM. Everything went blank.

Spike was about to actually make a move when he heard it. The loud un-mistaken sound of a bomb rang in his ears. The blast had scared the people into a frenzy and he ducked out of old habit. When a minute passed he stood up and looked around for the location. His eyes widened.

"Faye!" he began to run towards the building where they once were in. His mind thinking of millions of possibilities "oh God I know I haven't been the most devoted man in this world. But please let her be alright let my faye be okay" with that he made it to the steps of the building.

People were running out screaming and it looked like hell. He looked around the people searching for the all too familiar purple haired woman that was his wife. He was panicking. He decided to go in against the people telling him to go back.

He entered the main floor and everything was dark. The smoke and the lack of lights made it so hard to see.

People were pushing and shoving and he was like a lost puppy looking for his master. He had to find her no doubt about that. "FAYE....FAYE...FAYE ANSWER ME" he looked to the right to the left.

He saw some people on the ground motionless and he quickly bent down to see praying "oh please don't let it be Faye please don't" he turned a body over and he released a sigh "sorry man, but thank god you are not my Faye"

He looked at the other three bodies and the same result. He headed towards the stairs heading up to her floor hoping with all his might that she was okay. Once on that floor the devastation was larger.

It was obvious that almost everyone on that floor had perished. Spike deducted that this was the Targeted floor for some reason. He ran into offices finding nothing but bodies.

He heard a few moans and ran towards that direction. On the floor was a man with a woman underneath him. Spike kneeled and realized that it was Alan.

"Where's Faye?" Alan looked around for the voice and then focused on Spike "Spigeal?"

Spike nodded and then helped Alan up the woman let out a whimper and Alan helped her "are you okay Monica?" she nodded as well

Spike was wasting time with this "where is My wife?" Alan looked back at Spike and then his eyes widened

"Wasn't she with you?" spike shook his head "she came back here before this bomb went off" Alan began to rise helping Monica in the process

"We have to find her...where could she have been?" Monica looked confused so decided to ask

"Who are you looking for Sir?" spike regarded her and then looked towards the elevator

"Faye Spigeal that's who I'm looking for" she gasped and Spike walked over to a window "the Emergency crew is here, with their help we can find her"

_that's Faye's husband? Lucky girl. Lucky? Hello she's missing she could be....no don't think like that she cant' t be she just can't be life can't be so unfair to her._

The two men took Monica by the shoulders and headed down the stairs where they were greeted by the emergency group.

"any more survivors?" Spike nodded "she's still missing but I know she's alive you have to find her please find her" the man nodded and motioned to the others to begin to work.

About two hours later they cleared everything and the crew came out with a woman on a stretcher. The blanket up to her neck and there was a bleeding wound on her forehead.

Spike dropped the blanket he was given and ran to the men to see if that was Faye.

He frantically ran to them and stopped and took her hand "Faye...Faye" she didn't answer him

"Sir we have to take her to the hospital...are you related?" he nodded

"She's my wife"

"Very well we will need you to come as well so we can have her information and everything else"

* * *

Spike had called Jet and they both were in the hospital, jet sat on a chair while spike moved back and forth sighing and grinding his teeth.

They were told that she was being looked at but that was two hours ago. A nurse had told them that they needed to run some test to make sure she was okay.

So there they were in the waiting room. The doors to Faye's room opened and a doctor came out. Spike ran to him and almost hurt him "how is she? Is she going to be alright? Answer me"

The doctor had dealt with people like this so he just let spike vent his anger and frustration "she is okay as far as we can tell. We will have to wait until tomorrow to make sure that nothing is wrong in the mean time I suggest you calm down it will only make things harder"

Spike sighed and hugged the doctor "you promise she'll be okay?" the doctor chuckled

"Yes young man she will be okay, for now that is we don't really know what will happen when she wakes up she might complain of pain and things like that" he then left them

Jet walked up to spike "see told you she's a fighter" spike nodded and both men sat down again.

About four in the morning Spike was allowed to go and stay in her room thanks to his charming ways and sad story about him and his wife never being separated.

Idiot nurses bought it and let him stay with her. He took a chair and put it by heard head and took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and brushed her hair a few times. It pained him to see her like that.

It pained him more finding out that the culprit was the same man he had bumped into and got a weird feeling from. But being so stubborn and wanting to talk to her made his logic be overridden by his feelings at the time.

The sun seeped through the windows and the distance traffic jam was almost none existent. Faye groaned a little and opened her eyes only to have them close again at the immense light. She put a hand to her head and slowly sat up. "Damn my head hurts" she put her other hand on her cheek.

"Why am I soar?" she looked around the room and gasped "where the heck am I?" she then looked at the medical equipments that were on her "oh a hospital wonder what happened to me" she sighed and leaned back only to sit up again when a door in the room opened and a toilet was flushed.

Spike came out refreshed and settled his eyes on Faye and he Gasped "Faye you're awake" she blinked a few times and he was approaching the bed

"Who are you? Stay back" he stopped "how did you know my name?" his eyes widened "well what is it?" he fell to his knees

"No" she crawled to her knees and looked down at him "hey are you okay sir?" he looked up at her

"This can't be happening....faye don't you remember me?" she shook her head. He got up and ran to her hugging her to his form and making her gasp. She tried to push him back but he was too strong

"Let me go or I'll scream" he began to shake _is he crying? Why would he be crying._ She put her arms around his waist "sshhh it's okay don't cry" _what the hell am I doing?_

"Oh faye this can't be happening to us not now....I can't lose you like this" she choked

"Who are you?" he pulled back and looked into her eyes

"It's me Faye, Spike your husband" _husband? That's got to be a joke._

She shook her head "no that's not true I don't have a husband and I don't know you" he sat down on the chair and took a deep breath

"We got married almost two and a half years ago. We lived on earth but you came here to mars. I followed after you....but you are my wife Faye I can prove it I got jet here with us"

"Jet? Is he our son?" he chuckled "what?"

"No jet's not our son he's a friend. You, Jet, Ed, and Myself used to live on the beebop and we were bounty hunters" she just couldn't believe it.

"Faye of god I thought I lost you in that explosion, then they found you alive and I felt so alive, but now you don't remember me I don't understand why life is being so cruel to us" he buried his face on her stomach (A/N she's still on her knees on the bed and he is sitting on the chair) his hands around her waist.

Her eyes widened but for some reason it felt right to her. So she began to comb his hair with her fingers. _What am I doing? He says he's my husband, but what other proof do I have?_

The door to their room opened and Jet stepped in "oh Faye you're up and I see that you and Spike finally decided to get back together"

Faye looked up at the semi bald man "back together?" she looked down at spike and he looked up "were we separated Spike?" Jet raised an eyebrow and looked at the couple.

Spike looked back at Jet and glared at him "we just had a little fight and now we are okay...Faye I have to talk to the doctors I'll be right back okay?" she nodded and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips but she turned her cheek. He was hurt but he knew she was not herself anymore.

He walked out and left Jet there. He sat on the chair as Faye leaned back down and rested her head on the pillow "Faye is there something wrong?"

She looked at him "I don't know any of you but he says I do....I just can't remember. All I do remember is working at a casino and my nickname or alias being Poker Alice" Jet chuckled

"Well you left that life behind a long time ago and now you are married to my best friend spike"

* * *

In a doctor's office

"So you see mr. Spigeal she's suffering from some sort of amnesia. How long it will last that all depends on her. I suggest you surround her with familiar faces and places, like her home actually your home and then with people she is real close with" spike nodded

"So when can I take her back home?"

"You can take her home later today after the results of the test that we ran yesterday"

"Alright Doc thanks a lot for your help" with that he left.

* * *

About five hours later they were told that they could leave. In all that time Spike and Jet told her almost everything. Of course leaving the Julia thing out. Now they waited for the doctor to release them and give them the test results that they were waiting for.

The doctor came in and sat down near Faye "mrs. Spigeal I have the test results we did on you"

she smiled "alright is everything alright with me then doctor?" he smiled at her

"Well as far as your amnesia I told your husband that you just need time and I think that almost everything will come back to you....then the other blood test result shows that you are going to be a mother Mrs. Spigeal" She choked, Spike's eyes widened and Jet let out a soft chuckle

"A mother?" faye looked at the doctor in the eyes "are you sure?"

"Yes you are about three months and a half pregnant" she put her hand to her stomach and Spike just panted a little. A child they would have a child together.

He shakily walked towards her and then held her in his embrace "a child faye?" she timidly hugged him back

"Yes a child" she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent "our child spike" he hugged her tighter.

"You hear that Jet I'm going to be a father" Jet pat him on the back and Spike let go of Faye. He took her hand "let's go home love there is a lot we have to do" she giggled at him

"Oh like getting a nursery ready and things like that" he nodded and then put a hand around her waist "okay let's go"

* * *

When they got home she was greeted with a familiar smell, but she couldn't quite place it. So she figured that this was a regular smell she was used to.

Spike took her into the livingroom and sat her down as he went to get her some tea.

She got up and looked around the livingroom. Many pictures were on some table and others hanging. She took one and looked at it "who's the little boy?" spike poked his head out of the kitchen

"That's Ed and that's a girl not a boy" Faye blushed with embarrassment "and that's the beebop we are on" she set the picture down and looked at another of them Faye and Spike holding hands

"And the one where we are holding hands?" he chuckled and she heard him "what?"

"That was when we had been handcuffed during a mission and Jet thought it was funny to take a picture. If you look closely you can see our hands linked because of the cuffs, but there is something more important about that picture"

he came out with the tea in his hand "what is so important about it Spike" she took the cup from him and sat down. He took a sit next to her "that was the first day we kissed actually the first time I said I loved you" she blushed and he took her hand in his "I still love you"

she moved her hand away "Spike I don't know something about you is familiar but I still don't feel like I can..." she looked away

"It's okay I understand I'll give you time love....are you hungry?" she looked up at him with a small smile

"A little" he put his hands together "alright I'll make us something, but be warn I can't even boil"

"Water or make toast in a toaster I know" he looked at her confused and she put a hand to her mouth "I just remembered something didn't I?" he laughed and sat back down

"Yes you did..... see do you believe me now?" she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath

she rose from the couch and went towards a picture on the wall "yes spike I believe you, but give me time" he stood up and was behind her looking at the same picture "we seemed happy in this one"

"We were it was our wedding" she looked at him from the corner of her eye "you looked so beautiful I almost fainted too" she giggled "and Ed had to go and jump on the organ and made this loud noise"

she put a hand to her mouth trying to stop the giggles "how about that food you promised I'm hungry" he laughed and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was very comfortable for them. Spike told her things like the way they used to argue and the fights they had over the bathroom on the beebop.

By the end she was laughing her ass off and he was so happy to be with her again. But when they decided to sleep that's where things were a little off.

They stood by their bedroom door "Spike I can sleep on the couch I have no problems with that" he turned her around

"No you can sleep here I'll sleep on the couch until you are comfortable with me again" he kissed her cheek and walked down obviously hurt but he would do whatever it took to get her back

She laid in bed not even asleep. She looked at the empty side where Spike would have been, should be. She sighed and closed her eyes "I just can't bring myself to even kiss him right so I don't think I could sleep next to him"

Down on the couch Spike rested with his hands on the back of his head "I wonder when she will allow me to get close to her. It seems the Doc was right at least she's remembering little things" he closed his eyes "I wish I could kiss her hold her and make her feel happy"

With those thoughts both of them fell asleep. Both thinking of each other.

* * *

The next day Faye was in the kitchen making coffee while spike took a shower "at least I can remember how to make this" she took out two cups "where is the blue one I like" she gasped "I had a favorite cup?" she shrugged and went into the livingroom waiting for the Coffee machine to do it's work.

She sat down and watched t.v. but the phone rang and she picked it up "hello"

"Hello is spike there"

"Yes may I ask who is calling him?" _why is a woman calling spike. Better yet why does she sound familiar_

"This is Julia" _don't tell me spike is with another woman. Arrr first that Faye and now this one_

"Julia?"

"Yes Julia who the hell is this?" Faye gripped the phone

"This is Faye" she heard a gasp

"So you are back then?" it sounder harsh unwanted Faye glared at the phone as if it was this julia

"Yes I'm back...fo we know each other Julia" she hissed back

Julia chuckled "so you've forgiven him then?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I have..who the hell are you?"

"A word of advise Faye what's mine always stays mine got that" and then the line went dead.

Faye growled at the phone and slammed it. She then threw herself on the couch "why the devil...how can this woman make me so angry who the Fuck does she think she is?"

"Who?" faye got up and looked towards the stairs where Spike stood with a towel around his torso. Faye blushed then shook her head.

"Spike who's Julia?" and his face paled.

* * *

A/N hahaha so you thought I was dead? Kidding. Anyways here is the new chapter...what do you think? Sucked? Good? And what will happen next.....mwahaha.

Remember to review

Faye "pathetic Authoress asking people to vote"

Angee "hey bite me Faye"

Faye "I might get rabies"

Angee pouting "Faye I'm only asking so that you can get the credits you deserve girl"

Faye smiling "alright then glad that was settled" puts gun down

Angee smirking "haha bow down before me" get's hit on the head with popcorn by spike. Glares at the tall lanky idiot and then shrugs "anyways review even if Faye thinks is pathetic"


	8. Friends?

Chapter Six

Tittle: Friends?

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

He paled. Then the sweating began. She looked at him waiting for an answer and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Are you okay Spike? Look some woman name julia called earlier and I want to know who she is" she walked up to him and he hung his head

"Julia? She..." the door bell rang and both spike and faye looked at the door. He let go of a breath of air and thanked whoever came at that time.

He walked past Faye and went to the door and opened it "Jet...Ed hello. What are you two doing here so early?" Ed smiled at Spike but when she saw Faye she ran past him

"FAYE-Faye yay ED can see you gain" she latched herself onto Faye's leg and Faye almost lost her balance

"Ah hello there" Ed looked up with big teary eyes

Spike and Jet smiled at the two of them before closing the door. Spike took Jet by the arm and pulled him towards the kitchen while Faye tried to get Ed off of her leg.

Once in the Kitchen Spike sat Jet on a chair "spike what's the matter with you this morning?"

Spike sighed "Jet I can't take this anymore...julia she called me earlier and Faye answered the phone and now she wants to know who Julia is..thank god you came at that time"

Jet tsk and then shook his head "you need to talk to Faye and be honest spike or you will lose her for sure...tell her and then you need to talk to julia"

Before Spike could answer him both girls walked into the kitchen laughing "hey Spike Ed and I would like to go out what do you say?"

He walked towards the door "alright let me get dressed and then we'll leave" before he was out Faye grabbed his arm and he looked down at her "something wrong?"

She dragged him out from the kitchen and up the stairs. Once in their room she closed the door and turned to him "Spike when we come back I want us to talk about Julia" she walked over to their dresser "it's just that she said something that is really nagging me and I want us to discuss it"

And let the devil collect his soul now. That's what he felt like at that moment. She took out something to wear "so it's that alright Spike?" she noticed his paled face, she noticed his nervous posture and she just knew something was wrong

He laughed nervously before answering her "ah yeah anything you want sweetheart"

* * *

They were walking down town watching the people and the stores. Jet was a little freaked out.

Ed held Faye's hand as well as Spike's and they looked like a strange little family. Even if ed was like sixteen already she still acts like a child.

"Papa-jet person I want some food" she let go of Spike and Faye and then ran to the bold man a few steps behind them.

Spike grinned and as they walked he took Faye's hand in his. She let a small gasp of surprise grace her lips.

She looked up at him but he pretended to be looking ahead. She blushed remembering his earlier state of dress or lack of thereof.

"Oohh Spike-person and Faye-Faye look so cute" squealed the little genious

Spike looked over his shoulder and then looked down at his wife "yes we do don't we"

"Come on let's grab something to eat" they all nodded and soon were on their way to find some restaurant unaware of the person who had been following them since they came out of their house.

* * *

In the restaurant

They were laughing and conversing. Faye was having a good time but she didn't feel all that great not remembering the times she spent with these people.

She looked down as their food were placed by the waiter. Spike caught a glimpse of her sullen look and sighed. He would give anything just to see her smile.

He took her hand in his and she looked up at him "spike when will I get my memories back?" he frowned this is not what he wanted her to focus on

Spike gripped her hand tight for a few seconds "soon I promise faye"

_so she can't remember this is perfect._

Faye stood up "I'll be back in a while I need to use the bathroom" they nodded and Spike moved from the seat so she could get out.

She wanted to clean her tears, she wanted to stop them from coming out. Faye Valentine well Spigeal now doesn't cry or at least that's what she remembers. She is a fighter and she will not change that.

She wiped her face once in front of the mirror and sighed "Faye girl get a grip obviously they are very important to you so don't screw it now that you finally belong" she said to herself

The door to the bathroom opened and faye gave a short glace to the bathroom's new occupant. A woman wearing glasses and a cloth on her hair. Faye shrugged and turned to the mirror

_wearing glasses inside a restaurant how ridiculous._ She giggled to herself and the woman began to take off her things.

"Hello" faye turned to the woman

"Hi" _that's strange she sounds familiar but from where_

The woman walked up to the other mirror "How are you?" faye was a little freaked with the friendliness

_those piercing blue eyes where have I seen them, and that fine golden hair_

"Fine how about yourself?" the woman smiled at faye

"Couldn't complaint about it right at the moment...so I bet you don't remember me" Faye shook her head

"No should I?" the woman turned to face her and faye did the same

"Porker Alice really you don't remember me?" Faye blinked not once but twice, but something seemed odd about this

"It's me Faye Janice" and she smiled

"Janice? I don't remember a Janice and that name doesn't really suit you thought no offense" the woman laughed a little

"That's okay, well we haven't seen each other in almost three years, I heard you got married"

"Ah yeah" the woman chuckled and then looked at the mirror "so are you my friend?"

The woman turned back to her "yeah Faye we used to be partners like sisters even" Faye smiled despite her guts telling her other wise

"Well I'm glad I ran into you then Janice I really need my old friends if I want to remember everything that has happened these past years"

* * *

Outside the others were wondering what was going on. Spike was about to get up when he spotted her coming out of the bathroom. She was talking to someone but couldn't see who with all of the waiters walking around.

He sat back down and waited for her "here she comes spike" Spike looked up when he felt Faye's hand on his shoulder and his eyes widened

"spike this is Janice she says she knows me" Spike let his mouth hung open. Jet and Ed watched him curiously and Faye just raised an eyebrow at him

"Spike?" Janice smiled Mission accomplished

"Huh oh yeah right..ah" he stuttered

"Hi My name is Janice how are you?" she extended her hand out to him

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...what the Fuck is Julia thinking I'm going to kill her_

Spike groaned and hesitantly took her hand in his gripping it hard and narrowing his eyes at her "Hi Janice I'm Spike Faye's Husband how are you?" he said through clenched teeth

Jet noticed his friend's state and was wondering what the hell was going on "Spike?" Spike turned to look at Jet and let go of her hand.

"So she and I are friends from before meeting you or that's what she tells me...Spike can you make some room for us please" she smiled at him and he found himself agreeing without thinking. She got in and sat next to him and Janice or so she called herself follow after

"Hi my name is Jet and this is Ed" she looked at them and gave them small smirks. Jet didn't like this woman one bit but wanted to make sure nothing happened while they were having a nice meal.

"So Janice what did we like to do back then?" Faye was hoping some of her old life could be brought back to her hazed mind

Spike was gripping the napkins hard. He wanted to kill her right then and there but he couldn't do anything unless he wanted faye to know the truth "well we used to drink a lot and we liked to party"

"Oh yeah I remember my drinking habits but I can't anymore" at that Julia raised an eyebrow in question and Spike took that as an opportunity.

He draped and arm around Faye's shoulder and began to kiss her cheek "that's right my faye can't drink anymore since that would hurt our baby"

Julia glared at the two especially at Faye's blushing face. She wanted to scream beat the stuffing out of someone but no she has to keep calm in order to get her man.

To make it more dramatic Spike put his hand on her stomach "this little guy needs to grow up and be strong like his daddy" Faye giggled and then patted his hand

"What if it's a little girl huh?"

"Is Faye-Faye and Spike-person going to have baby?"

"Yes Ed they are going to have a baby soon" Julia was getting tired of this oh how she loathed Faye right now.

"Faye I must be going" she stood up and Faye followed "I'll see you sometime then?"

"Wait please Janice I mean if we are friends then we should keep in touch...why don't I give you our number and you can call me or better yet why don't we do something other than drinking"

_perfect I'll take her out of the picture_

she gave faye a tender smile and brushed away one of Faye's hair behind her ear "sure Faye I'll come over sometime maybe help you with thing for your child...let me get the address"

While they exchange info Spike was shaking his head. Out of his unlucky days Julia had to do this. Why o why? As Julia was leaving she gave him a glared that he knew meant she would be talking to him soon.

And that's just what he wanted right about now to talk to the woman and tell her to back off.

Faye sat down and giggled "jet isn't great I have a friend"

Jet was analyzing things all the while _it's strange that she has this sudden friend? Where was this so called friend while she had her memories. I don't like this I don't like it one bit. No sir_

"Jet?" he blinked and gave faye a nod

Spike too was deep in thought trying to find a way to tell Faye the truth. It wouldn't be long until she got her memories and it was best she knew now.

* * *

Once they were home Faye was in the bathroom getting a bath ready. Something kept nagging at her but what she couldn't remember.

"Maybe this is part of my memory lost...but I could have sworn I had something pending today" she walked out to her room and found Spike on the bed taking his shirt off. She blushed

_wow....well I should be so embarrassed I'm sure he and I have had many...well but it's different now...how so I'm his wife he's my husband and we are a normal married couple...right normal? Oh shut up_

"Did you hear me Faye?" she was brought back from her thoughts, she looked up at spike as he stood before her smiling with a goofy grin

She shook her head "no what was that?" he turned around and walked over to their bed

"I said that I'll be down stairs if you need anything" he gathered his shirt off of the bed and was soon heading for the door

"Spike thank you for being patient with me I know this is so strange for you, but just give me time I promise" she went up to his and pecked him on the lips. That small action from her part sent shivers down both their spines.

She wanted to stay there she wanted to feel his arms around her, but she pulled away not realizing that he too wanted to hold her and feel her pressed against him. He scratched the back of his neck and gave her that goofy grin and she found it so sexy.

_Cold shower I need a cold shower right now._ "Well I'll see you tomorrow then" with that she walked over to the bathroom and closed the door. She was satisfied in knowing that she at least was attracted to her husband very much in fact since her breath was rapid and her heart beating fast "oh I can't wait to be with him" she blushed and got into the shower "Faye you are one strange woman"

He laid in the couch. The hole Julia being Friends with Faye was driving him nuts and to make it worse he was getting nowhere in how he was going to tell faye that her new old friend is more of an enemy than she knows.

His communicator rang and he picked it "Yo what's up Jet" jet shrugged

"I was hoping you tell me Spike what was that today? I didn't know faye had a friend like Janice" Spike banged his fist on the couch

"Jet that was Julia I don't know what kind of Game she is playing but I will make her stop" Jet chuckled and then burst out laughing "this isn't funny Jet"

"Oh really...the classic old jealous girlfriend desperately doing whatever it takes to get you back and get rid of the new love of your life" spike laid back down on the couch

"What bugs me is that she was following us and listening how else could she have known about Faye" Jet nodded

Spike heard light footsteps and looked back as Faye came down to the livingroom "hey need something?" she shook her head and sat next to him

"Hey jet" he waved at her and she rested her head on Spike's shoulder

"What's the matter?" she sighed and then laid her head on his lap

"I just can't sleep that's all and my stomach is very upset" he began to stroke her hair

He looked into the communicator "Jet I'll see you at work tomorrow" he nodded and closed the communicator "and you should be laying down in bed it's probably that thing you women get when pregnant..what's it call again"

She rolled her eyes at him "men are such idiots it's called morning sickness and yes I think that might be it" without another word her picked her up and she let out a small gasp "spike?"

"We are going to rest in our bed tonight just that" she agreed silently and he climbed the stairs to their room.

* * *

The next morning both awoke feeling great. It was like their best medicine had been to be asleep in each others arms.

Spike left for the office and faye went with him even after he asked her to stay in bed, but she was very stubborn that was for sure.

She walked head of him up the stairs and he walked slowly behind. A person caught his eye and he was growing frustrated "Faye go on ahead I have to do something" she looked at him quizzically then nodded "it's the fifth floor"

Once he made sure that she was out of sight he walked towards the end of the block and turned around. He came face to face with Julia.

She smiled and he took her by the elbow "what the Fuck are you doing Julia?"

She pulled her hand away "Spike I'm just being your Faye's friend nothing more"

he was growing tired "I'm not going to play this game Julia I don't want you near my wife I don't want you near us at all....what we had is in the past and it should have stayed there I'm moving on Julia and it would be best if you did too"

She smacked him "you toy with me Spike, but deep down you still love me as I love you and I will not let that hussy have you what's mine will remain mine...oh and I'll be seeing you later Faye called me as soon as you two got home yesterday and asked me to come over so I couldn't refuse now could I"

She turned around and began to walk away "Julia I swear that I'll kill you if you try anything...if you dare say a word to faye about who you really are I will kill you" she kept on walking.

He punched a wall and winced as the pain surged through his body _fucking julia and he sick games but I will stop you._

* * *

A/N ahhh I hate this chapter so much.....wait no I don't I just...oh never mind my damn ramblings...I would like to thank those who have enjoyed my story and taken the time to submit their reviews ....thank you so much it keeps me going...ooh and that Julia character is so dead soon....LOL. Later


	9. Let The Truth Be Told Cowboy

Chapter Seven

Tittle: Let the Truth Be Told Cowboy

Author: Angee

Rating : R

* * *

He walked into his office still holding that damned scolding face. He just let Julia pull a jealous girlfriend stunt and he was not happy. Faye was sitting on the couch looking at some pictures that Daisy had. She looked up at him when he came in and almost smiled....almost for she saw his bleeding hand and his strange look.

She stood from the couch and walked up to him "Spike are you alright?" he seemed to have come out of his thought at hearing her voice.

_I have to tell her._

"Well are you okay?" he didn't understand her

"Yeah why?" she then raised a delicate finger and pointed to his hand

"Well you are bleeding...what happed?" he looked at his hands and the knuckles were scraped

_Fuck....shit I should have cleaned that_

_what's wrong with him....did he get mugged or something?_

He sighed and sat down on the couch after closing the door "Faye I just scraped my hand, will you please come here for a second" she nodded and sat down next to him.

He turned to her and took her hand in his "Faye there is something I've been meaning to tell you"

She didn't like the way he said that. She was beginning to get worried. Now calm down.

He gripped her hand and inhale then exhale "Faye about Julia" she tried to pull her hand away "please you wanted to know who she is"

"I think I have an idea...she's an old love right?" _why does it hurt...what if she was or worse still is_

he shook his head "that's not all...Faye yes she was the love of my life....I was young and stupid and almost got killed over her but that was a long time ago...you see as we told you about my life I used to work for the Red Dragons and I met Julia there. She was also Vicious's girlfriend, but that didn't stop me from being with her"

She looked at him strangely. This new information well not so new was really bothering her.

"He was abusive and treated her like shit...Julia was like the trophy girlfriend for him...so she came to me she wanted me to protect her from him and somehow I ended up falling for her. After that we tried to keep it a secret"

She had to speak "tried? That means you were found out"

He nodded "yes after a few months of dating Vicious noticed something was going on. It was our careless mistake. She wanted to scape the syndicate and she wanted me to go with her. I promised I would and the night before our planned get away we rented a room in a hotel and made love...but vicious found out about our plans somehow and worst yet he found us in bed"

She gasped and shook her head. This was really something "what happened then? What did he do?"

"He tried to kill me...he shot me then stabbed me with his sword...as for Julia I didn't know what happened because I had lost consciousness. But knowing Vicious I thought he would have killed her"

"So she's back to get you?"

"That's not all....you see when you came to live with us on the beebop you always wondered about her but I could never talk about her I thought she was really dead....you told me that she was alive you had met her"

"I told you?" _I told him about that woman_

he chuckled "I know I didn't believe you at first but you told me something only Julia and I would know about...I went to see her and she was alive we were so happy...but vicious got to us his men shot at us and one of them got her in the back....I saw her die right there or so I thought... I wanted revenge against her I wanted to kill vicious and die in the process but you didn't want me to get hurt, I didn't listen I wanted to be with Julia I wanted to die"

She took his other hand and put it on her laps while stroking it with hers "you said you thought she was dead I don't get it and she is very much alive I think from that call"

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck. God was this hard not the part about remembering all of the past but telling it to Faye his wife, when he didn't want to upset her, he kissed her neck and she was liking it "Spike tell me"

He pulled back and looked at the wall in front of them "she wasn't dead I didn't know how she survived until two and a half years later after we were married and then she contacted me...she sent me two letters one which you flushed and the other which I got" he looked at her eyes

"I flushed it? I take it I don't like her" he chuckled

"More like you hate her....you hated the fact that I was thinking about her all the time and drowning in liquor...you called her the devil in a woman's dress and you really didn't want to hear about her ever. We always fought about her and that was one thing that you helped me forget about...but she was alive and she came back and my feelings for her were confused because of the feelings I have for you"

She needed to know...things were becoming clear "Spike did you leave me to see her did you leave me for her?"

He threw his head back and looked at the ceiling now "yes...I left after you pleaded me not to leave. You told me to forget her but I couldn't I wanted to know what I still felt for her....but you left me instead, before I could talk to you"

"So that's why I left for mars because you went after her?"

He nodded and his finger twitch. God did he need a cigarette or what. "Yes faye but there is something I really wish had never happened but it did, I want to be honest to you I want you to forgive me"

"What?" the tears already surfaced

"I slept with her Faye I cheated on you" she tightened her grip on the hem of her shirt. Pain surged through her body. Not physical pain but emotional pain. He cheated on her with his past love and they are stilled married. This Julia must be some woman was what she was thinking. And how could she have kept with this Marriage.

She stood up and headed for the door "Faye please don't do this again don't leave"

She looked over her shoulder "I need to think Spike, I'll be home Janice is coming over"

_Fuck what am I going to tell her? If she knew that Janice is Julia she will kill her_

"I'll be home soon" she nodded and closed the door. He sighed and kept looking at the ceiling.

* * *

Once home she sat on the couch thinking about this new found information. The old Faye would have packed up her bags and left, but this Faye didn't want that. She wanted to be with him she will fight for him.

Yeah that sounded pathetic but Faye had never belonged or ever felt loved. And from her point of view Spike loved her.

Yes he cheated on her, but she could have easily done the same as him. A first love was always hard to forget, but she could never experience that for she couldn't remember her life before the Gate Accident.

Janice well okay Julia came to spend time with faye as she called it, but all the while she was trying to come up with a way to get rid of the woman.

She was sitting in the livingroom while faye was fixing them something to drink. Spike had taken that time to come home and when he walked in he stopped.

He glared at her and she Smiled seductively "Still here?"

"Still haven't told her who I am...why baby?" she stood up and walked over to him putting her arms around his neck

"Stop it Julia, Faye's somewhere near and I don't want to hurt her" she kissed his neck

"Umm so if she wasn't here you would do me?" he pushed her away and narrowed his eyes

"No Julia I will not do you not here not now not ever again get it through your head I want to be with my wife and we are going to be happier than ever especially after our baby is born" he seethed at her.

She shrugged her shoulders and then put a lock of hair behind her ear "pity that you wont be enjoying your little family Spike...I'll make sure of that" she was about to sit when he grabbed her by the elbow

De Ja Vu here or what

"If you as mush as touch my wife I will kill you Julia I loved you once but that was a long time ago"

"Janice here you go" Faye came out carrying a tray and she stopped as she Saw spike holding Julia by the elbow. She furrowed her eyebrows at them and confusion took place in her head "what's going on?"

And in comes the Jealousy....

Spike let go of Julia "I was helping her she was about to trip and fall" Julia who still had her back to Faye smirked at Spike and he glared at her

She turned to Faye with a sweet smiled "yes he's so nice I was going to see those pictures on the wall but I lost my footing and I didn't see him come in but he helped me silly me"

Something still felt wrong and Faye didn't want to start an argument just yet "alright well here is the tea and I hope you don't mind that I put some sugar in it"

"It's okay Faye really you are being too kind, anyways I must get going I have things to do" she hugged Faye for dramatics and then took her purse on the couch. As she passed him by the hallway she brushed her fingers with his forearm and that did not go unnoticed by Faye. She really didn't like that.

Julia closed the door behind her and Spike sighed. He walked towards the couch and sat down next to faye. She instantly got up and walked up to her room.

"Damn it"

* * *

Pictures...no memories...wait no flashbacks... all coming in so fast that her head felt like it was going to explode. She was holding her head in her hands as she tried to get out of bed.

She remembered having a nice conversation with Janice earlier and then Spike came home. She remembered the strange way they looked at each other and then the way Janice touched him.

She saw other memories from when she was living on the beebop. She remember one night spike crying in the bathroom as she was attempting to go in.

She found him sobbing like a child trying to let his own memories fade. She was hurting for him and ran inside taking him into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened the embrace.

It felt so good holding him like that. Then it was so painful. She screamed and fell on her knees on the floor. In an instant Spike was thrusting the door opened and was heading towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace just like it the flashback but only the reverse.

"What's the matter love?" she snuggled closer

"I remember some things Spike...when you were crying that night in the bathroom....I was hurting with you...you called out for her that night and I slapped you...then you focused on me and kissed me you kissed me spike"

He chuckled. He did remember that night and the slap "It's okay you are only remembering that's on I want us to go have dinner alright" she nodded and he got up pulling her with him

Dinner was quiet this time, neither wanted to spoil it. The quiet setting was very welcomed to them. But sometimes the silence can give way to disturbing thoughts that neither wanted to dwell on. So without waiting for them to come out they opted to talking

"Spike don't forget that tomorrow I have to got to the hospital for a check up" he looked up from his plate at her

"I know I can't wait" he grinned and she found herself smiling with him "maybe they can tell us what we are having"

"I think you want a son" he got up and cleared his plate

"Yes I do really want a son, but even a daughter is great" he was about to get her plate when she slapped his hand away. He looked on curiously

"I'm not finished and I'm still hungry" she pouted and then began to pick her food

"What more do you want?"

"I want burgers and fries and a milkshake oh and some apples" he laughed and took out his wallet

"Okay anything for you I'll be back in a while" he leaned down and took his chance and kissed her on the lips before she could protest or even react to it. He grinned and then headed out of the door.

"Arrr spike you ass" she yelled after him but she brought her fingers to her lips and smiled "but you are my ass"

* * *

A/N ....aawww I hate this I hate myself...I can't focus...but Julia and Faye will have their fight eventually....so I want to thank some nice reviewers now

**Josie: thanks a lot for your reviews and here is another chappy for you**

**Shaded-emerald eyes: you always review and I'm so happy for that I hope you like this one**

**Shan: well I want to thank you and your sister**

**ni9htdreame12: you have more here LOL**

**Wolf Jade okay read them whenever you like no hurry**

**BadBunny here are Faye and Spike for you...I'll get to the lemon later how about that?**

**Yuki: yes I know that Tall lanky idiot does get the foot in his mouth alot...Lol...well I love him that way**

**Bitchgoddessofmay: well I can only type so fast (smirks) but here you go...hey I like the name**

**sParkle: here is another chapter I hope you really like this one**

**Yolanda: hehe here you go **

**Lyn: I know I will write more but I have like three other stories I'm working on I don't want to rush all of them here you go though**

**Poker Face I'm so happy really....here for you**

**I wanted to thank you all for your reviews..if I left anyone out please tell me when you review if you do that is.....later then**


	10. Lovers Again

Chapter Eight

Tittle: Lovers again

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

A boy....A big healthy boy.....That was all Spike thought about at the moment well that and the best way to rub it in his wife's face. Currently they were still with the doctor as faye was still being checked. Spike was standing beside her stroking her hair with his fingers and a big grin across his lips.

She squeezed his hand and he looked down. She was pouting "what is it Faye?"

"You were right I hate you" he chuckled and bent down and kissed her on the lips. Well last night both had been closer than before and this morning she had initiated a half hour make out session with him.

As he pulled away the doctor couldn't help but smile as well "Well mr. And mrs. Spigeal you will need to come back for a few more check ups until you are ready to receive your son" they nodded and the doctor got up "Just make an appointment at the front desk with the nurse...keep eating and no stress alright"

"Thank you doctor Capri I will do as told"

* * *

For two weeks Spike was relieved to know that Julia had not shown herself at his house or even bothered with calling them. But he also felt a little uneasy about it.

That was quickly pushed aside as he began to notice Faye's protruding bellyand the fact that his Son...he smiled at the mentioning of that.....was growing rapidly inside of her.

Jet was more than happy to see his friends finally solving their problems...well the biggest problem was yet to be brought to the surface. He sighed, when will spike tell her that was what he wanted to know. He went into the office and found his friend on the couch with a dazed look.

"Hey Spike something wrong?" Spike turned to Jet smiling

"No jet just that I can't wait to go home" Jet chuckled and stepped towards the door

"Well then go home we have nothing more to do and this whole week we have been so busy chasing fakes that we deserve a break"

Spike stood up "fess up old man you only want to go home to see Daisy, but anyways that's okay I need a good rest and Faye doesn't like being home alone for too long" he waved and walked out of the office.

* * *

Spike strolled or rather dragged himself to their room...yes their room. Faye and spike had agreed on sharing the bed.

He groaned so loud, his body was aching. It was not easy or fun chasing ex corporate people who had the money to hide where ever they pleased. Those bastards always picked far away planets.

Jet had invited them to go to Mars again so that they could buy Ed some new equipment and also to take a break, but with Faye's state Spike really didn't want to take a risk. Yeah Spike had become domesticized, but he would give up anything to be this way.

_Besides I was due to have a family of my own sometime and a comfortable life with my loving wife._

"So where is it?" Rolled over to sit up and see Faye standing by the doorway in one of his yellow shirts with a not so happy face.

Yup loving wife who currently had a death glared on her pretty err scary face. He blinked trying to figure out what exactly was it that she was asking about.

She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot irritably "you forgot it didn't you?"

oh yeah how pretty she looked like that, but he knew that her temper is not one to mess with or perhaps should never be tested with.

And how he knew that this was the beginning of a new argument, so he tried to come up with any excuse possible "what did I forget to bring?"

She sighed in irritation "the take out food that I called you about, I remember telling you to bring me some of those burgers that I like so much" she said through gritted teeth. He smiled at her.

She always looked beautiful to him when she was angry. The way her nostrils flared or the way her eyes narrowed or the way her lips looked like a straight line "where is the food Spike?" that brought him out of his damned thoughts

He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her "I forgot it honey" oh that did it. She stomped on the floor and immediately ran towards the bed and jumped on him making him fall back on his back.

With a loud oof he gathered her in his arms careful not to hurt her in any way or his child for that matter. She began to pound on his chest not too hard though "I told you to bring it you know how impossible I can get yet you still make me angry I swear spike that...." her sentence was cut off short as he quickly kissed her on the lips.

That small kiss was enough to calm the beast. He looked into her eyes when she opened them to find her anger diminishing "are you okay now?"

She smiled and put her fingers to his lips "yeah I feel better" he used one hand to stroke her hair and the other to rub her swollen belly which instantly made her relax in his embrace "we are still hungry though"

Spike let out a satisfied sigh and continued rubbing her belly "I'll get you both something to eat I was just so tired and I wanted to come home and be with you"

She leaned down and kissed him again, then kissed his jaw "then be with me" he sat up with her on his laps and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing while she did the same to his shirt.

He let his hands rub her sides and then rub her belly he couldn't help but look at her as she sat on his laps only in her panties "you look beautiful" and kissed her neck then trailed kisses down her chest.

She felt alive at this moment she felt loved and needed. He stood up carefully carrying her then gently placed her on the bed not breaking the kisses that he was leaving on her burning skin.

Soon they were both in bed him on top of her not squishing her of course and she running her fingers down his back "Spike I want this" he nodded and soon sheathed himself within her. She arched for him, this had felt like it had been so long ago since they had made love, but it had been a long ago.

But spike would make up for it that much he knew right now. He began to thrust slowly at first but she began to urge him on.

He attacked her breasts while keeping his momentum and she couldn't help but pull at his mossy hair.

This feeling was beyond great, it was completion it was submission it was everything you wanted and needed and she was getting it from him, from the man that she love, from the man that makes her feel wanted and needed. Him and that was more than what she needed.

"Spike...ah spike" this was a mantra for him and only him that much was true and he smirked while kissing her because he loved hearing her he loved it when she said his name.

It was during this submission to love and lust that she began to see memories. She began to see the many times they made love in their house, and one time at their office.

The many times they had ended up making love on the kitchen floor or in the livingroom. Then the times when he would come into the bathroom and watch her bathe only to slip inside and make love to her.

She giggled at that while trying to keep herself from reaching her climax too soon. Then she remembered when he would sneak up on her in the kitchen while she made dinner and kiss her then slip his fingers inside her pants and begin to playfully arouse her. She would whine about dinner but he always made it up to her by making love to her....Funny huh.

He kissed her passionately and that brought her back from her reminiscing "Faye I love you" he waited he knew he would hear it

"and I....love...you..too" he began to thrust faster this time trying to make the pleasure intensify and with one more thrust she came for him, then with a second he let go for her.

Panting and sweating both pulled on the other for a chance to cuddle. He pulled her to his chest as he laid next to her and she rested her head on his chest under his chin.

She was content and he was relieved because he knew now that she still loved him. She drew circles on his chest and listened to his rapid heart beat "sweetheart we are still hungry" he let out a hearty chuckle and she felt his chest rise and fall while her head was on it

"Do you want to go get those burgers now?" she didn't respond and her steady breathing told him that she was asleep. He smiled and began to rub her back lightly. He too fell asleep within minutes of her.

* * *

For a week they couldn't get enough of each other and that was good news to Jet and Daisy. They had returned to their old routine of getting to the office late as a result of their love making. What a couple they were.

"Spikeeeee" moaned faye as she tried to finish getting dressed when he was making her lose all of her senses again with his fiery kisses "come will be late again" he smirked

"So that didn't stop us before" she smiled despite herself "and I think we deserve to stay in it's raining and a little cool so we need to warm up"

"Well summer is almost over and it will become cooler soon so if we practice how to keep warm then I don't see why we can't miss work"

_that's my old faye_

He took her hand away from her bra and pushed her down on the bed "that's my girl" he kissed her lips and was about to kiss her again when the phone began to ring "damn it" Faye giggled and took the phone from the beside table

"Hello"

"Hi Faye it's me I was wondering if I could come over today"

"Hey Janice sure come on over" Spike grunted and Faye looked at him strangely. He got up from the bed and began to walk towards their dresser.

"I just wanted to spend sometime with you since we wont see each other for long" that struck Faye as odd , what did she mean?

"Okay then see you at Twelve we can have a light lunch here"

"Alright bye" she hung up and looked at Spike who was currently looking through his stuff

She sat up on the bed "Spike you don't like Janice do you?" that question stopped him and he tensed

He turned around and faced her with a fake smile "no sweetheart it's just that you seem to be spending a lot of time with her"

"Jealous? But anyways I haven't seen her in three weeks, it's odd that she left just like that...are you going to work?" he shook his head and walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"No I'll just work from here that's all" Faye nodded and went to get dressed. She glanced at the clock and realized that it was ten in the morning.

* * *

Spike stayed in his room when Julia had come. He did not want to lose his temper and do something that would jeopardize his marriage to faye.

Julia sat on the couch and looked at another picture on the livingroom table. It was framed and it was fuzzy. She picked it up and looked at it then she held it tightly.

Faye came out with a glass of water and smiled "that's the baby picture we got about three weeks ago spike was so happy he framed it"

Julia tried to hold her temper "That's nice...you know I can tell you have a big home"

"Hey why don't you have a look around while I check on lunch then I'll come get you"

Bad move faye...being to trustful with her....

Julia smiled "alright" she stood up and walked over to the kitchen first not to arouse suspicion for she knew spike was home and guessed his was in his room. She would have to make Faye think that she was really into the house.

Faye walked into the kitchen and then Julia walked out and headed straight for the up stairs.

Once in the room she opened the door and saw Spike typing away at his small computer on his bed "hello there" Spike looked up and wanted to slam the door in her Face

"What do you want?" she walked in and looked around the room. Angry that this is where most of the magic happened "like I asked what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to a vanity "so this is her room your room" more of a statement than a question

He forgot his work and looked at her as she looked around the room "yes this is our room" she turned to face him.

"Why couldn't you give me this? Why did you leave me?"

He hung his head "Julia we went over this already I thought you died and I moved on, I didn't plan to fall in love again but it happened and now I'm really happy"

She had a hint of sadness in her eyes "I saw the baby picture, what is it?" he didn't like that she was civil but humored her nonetheless

"It's a boy" he said proudly

"Men always want boys so they could raise them to be like them" she shrugged and Faye walked in.

She looked at Spike who's eyes seemed a little distant and then looked at Janice who seemed a little sad "is there something wrong?"

Julia shook her head "no I was asking spike what was the sex of the baby and then I commented on how this must have been the magical place where you two created him"

Faye laughed and the other two looked at her waiting for a reply "I couldn't tell you if this is where he was conceived or not" Julia did not understand this and neither did spike so she continued "what I mean is that I remember quite well Spike and I making love here, but also in our kitchen floor, in the bathroom, the livingroom and oddly enough in the garage so I don't know where our little boy was created at"

Spike smirked seeing the look in Julia's eyes and then the blush on Faye. This was perfect maybe this way Julia would get the idea that they were happy.

Julia on the other hand felt crushed and angry, Faye's confession as to the many times and the many places where they had submitted to their love and sex was maddening.

"Are you alright Janice?" she nodded "you know that name doesn't suit you" Julia gave a quizzical look

"What do you mean?" Spike was just as interested

Faye sat down on the bed taking Spike's hand "Janice is not a common name but it just doesn't go with you that's all"

Julia chuckled and walked towards the door "and Faye is not a very common name either" and with that she walked down. But that last sentence stirred something within the depths of Faye's mind, but what at the moment she could not put her finger on.

"Come on Spike lunch is ready"

Soon lunch was eaten and They now sat at the kitchen table. Faye stood up and got them cups of tea ready. She was putting sugar in them and she also looked over her shoulder. Spike seemed uncomfortable not only during the lunch but in the bedroom and now here.

And then it hit her what julia had said was something she had said a long time ago when they first had met. She let a cup fall and it broke the other two looked at her with strange looks.

"Faye honey are you okay?" but that didn't make it better

She raised a shaking finger at Janice "Julia" she whispered and Spike felt his body go numb.

* * *

A/N ooh hey sorry to cut it short here...wait don't kill me here is more

* * *

Janice stood up and glared at Faye "Faye" she said in a monotone voice

Faye shook her head "this can't be...I thought..why did you....then...Spike....Julia....I. don't understand this...are two playing a sick game on me is that it?"

Spike reached out for her but she slapped his hand away "you lied to me and I can't believe this"

"Please Faye let me explain I didn't think Julia would come here and pretend to be your friend" She looked up at him with narrowed eyes

"Julia get out now I'll deal with you later" Julia shrugged and was walking towards the doorway "and be ready because I now remember everything" she said with venom

"Sure Faye anything you want I'll grant" she waved "and remember what's mine always stays mine"

Faye gave her the finger "I'll make sure to remember that bitch" Julia walked out and closed the front door behind her.

Faye never took her eyes off of Spike and he was growing nervous around her "Spike" and that there almost made him run into a wall until his brain was splattered "We need to talk"

* * *

A/N okay so this is the real end of this chapter...sorry but I have to work on something but I needed to write this down before I forgot it...so what should Faye do to Julia? I have so many evil ways of killing her but then I thought you know she is probably lonely, then again this is all in my head...you decided her fate I'll do something when I get five reviews...FIVE . LOL


	11. Frustrations

Chapter i Can't remember

Tittle: Frustrations

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Neither said a word at the moment. Both were still in the kitchen and outside the rain started to pour.

Faye was standing by the kitchen window watching the drops rolled down the window. She traced some of the drops with her finger.

Spike watched her waiting for his sentence. He was in her hands and god be damned if he tried to get out of it.

He was leaning against the counter legs crossed at the ankles and his hands shoved in his pocket.

Then it began

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know"

"I don't want to fight anymore"

"Neither do I"

"But I can't forget this"

"Neither can I" a soft chuckle and each locked eyes

"What do we do now?"

"You already asked that" another soft chuckle. Spike moved from the counter and walked over to her. She saw his reflection in the window and didn't move.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He began to rub her belly

"Spike I'm willing to work on our marriage but I will not forgive you that easily"

"I'm willing to take any punishment you want to give me"

"Are you sure, you might regret it...I can ask you to leave me"

He sighed "you just said that you are willing to work on this marriage"

"I know I said that but I can always take it back....why spike?"

He rubbed the belly more and she leaned into his chest "I never meant to cheat on you I swear, it just happened, Faye I have not cheated for a long time now and I don't plan on doing it again"

Faye held back a sob and continued to look at the rain "Spike I used to be alone all the time before meeting you and jet oh and then Ed, but then I grew to love the idea of being a family with you all even if at times I was a total bitch, but when you and I actually got together my fears died down. I hoped that I would never be alone again, then she showed up and those fears surfaced again"

"Faye I..."

"No let me finish. Spike those months that I was on Mars I realized something....I realized that I could make it on my own if I wanted to"

he stiffened and she noticed "but I also learned that although I could be independent and rely on my own worth I didn't want to be alone I didn't want to be away from you"

She took a breath and put her hand on top of his hand that was on her stomach "because of our son I'm willing to make this work I'm willing to forget for his sake, but right now I can't be near you I can't forget this...now that I see you I imagine you and her in bed..I can't get it out of my head and that hurts"

"Faye please I know this is hurting you, but I" she turned around and slapped him his head jerked to the right and then she brought her hand to her chest

"It hurts more than what** you** can ever imagine and even if I'm willing to work on this I will not let you hurt me again" she slapped him again and this time his head turned the other way.

He did not move nor did he try to stop her. She was angry and had every right to be angry. He watched her walk towards the counter top and take some plates.

She began to smash the plates on the floor and then cups that's when he realized that those had been the same plates and cups that they had used just an hour ago.

"I hate her I hate that bitch and I can't believe I let her in my house I let her get close to me to us and she was in our room oh god our room...that bitch played me for a fool but I will get to her I will make her pay" she let the tears run down her cheek

"And I'll make you pay Spike I will make you pay somehow" he froze there listening to her words...what on Gods name was she going to do to him. Then his eyes widened as she touched her stomach and she reached for something on the counter then he saw it

"Faye you wouldn't?" she looked into his eyes and smiled

"Wouldn't what Spike?" he shakily walked up to her and she grabbed a knife on the counter "are you afraid of what I can do?" he almost lost his balance. This was too much

"faye what are you going to do?" she smirked and he felt his heart beat too fast "Faye" but before he could do anything she ran out of the kitchen and he had to blink a few times to realize what was going on "oh shit Faye!!!" he then ran after her.

When he got to the livingroom not only did he stopped abruptly but his eyes almost bugged out. He saw Faye hacking away at the sofa with the knife in her hands "Faye?"

She didn't look at him "that bitch sat here I hate her I can't believe I let her in this house who knows what she is planning" she kept hacking at the couch and feathers flew around the room.

She then went to the cushions and ripped them "but I swear that she will pay" she dropped the knife and looked up at him with a sweet smile.

He gulped suddenly finding his throat dry and he began to sweat. She walked slowly towards him and he almost and I mean almost moved back.

He felt like a game like a prey she wanted to get her hands on "Spike" she said softly and he closed his eyes awaiting some kind of blow or something.

He opened his eyes went he felt her hand on his forearm and he looked down at her "yes" he didn't know what else to say

She smiled brightly and took his hand in hers "lets go get new furniture this one is ruined"

_Shit I thought she was going to kill me or something. What the hell is going on?_

In any case he let out a sigh and she giggled "you thought I was going to do something crazy right?" he nodded "not now I think it would be easy to do something when you are asleep" and with that said she walked up the stairs and he never took his eyes off of her.

_Fuck I'm doomed....she wouldn't hurt me while I sleep, would she? Of course she would this is faye we are talking about, I might wake up to find I have no hair or something. _

* * *

Julia sat on a chair by the window of her small apartment. She held a picture in her hands and smiled sadly.

She looked outside at the darkening sky "Spike why couldn't you give me what you are giving her? Why?" and a tear ran down her cheek.

She looked back at the picture and traced it "my little girl your daddy will never know you will he?"

She stood up and walked over to her dresser "I need to tell Spike and I need to get him back so that we can be a family, once I have him then we both will go back to Mars and get you Sakura will get you back" she threw herself on the bed and wept.

Faye and Spike had gone to at least five different stores and he was getting tired.

He hated shopping and she knew it so this was probably one of her punishments "Spike lets get that one" she pointed to a sofa on display by a large glass window and he bugged out.

That Sofa was a lot more expensive than three put together. He grunted and she glared at him "well"

"Yes Sweetheart" he said through clenched teeth

_god shoot me now my woman has gone crazy_

* * *

A/N hey there everyone....it's been long right? Before you kill me I have something to say...on Saturday October 30 at around 8:30 Pm the most important woman in my life my dear Grandmother passed away and I have been so depressed lately. I just wanted to write this because it was like a healing process for me. I hope my writing didn't suffer from this and that I have given you a good chapter..I know it's short but cut me some slack...oh did you like the surprise Julia moment? What's going to happen next? Ooh I can't imagine what. Later and thank you all. Angee


	12. The Dead Never Stay dead

Chapter I'm not keeping track anymore shit

Tittle: The dead never stay dead

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Good. Real good. That's how the couch felt to Spike. He was currently testing the damned piece of furniture in his livingroom making sure that his money wasn't wasted on something not useful.

The couch had him sleeping in record time and Faye smiled from the Hallway. It was time and she didn't waste it.

She walked up to Spike and kissed him lightly and then was soon out of the house.

* * *

Julia was still siting in front of the window. She hadn't moved since the day before and the tears didn't cease either.

She held the same picture by her chest and a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

About ten minutes later someone knocked on her door and she cursed them for interrupting her only time of solitude. But she stood up nonetheless. She put the picture down on a table and walked over to the door..

It opened slowly and the person on the other side was revealed. Julia narrowed her eyes "so you came"

Faye walked inside without being allowed to enter and sat down on a chair "I missed you Janice..or maybe not"

Julia closed the door and smiled "it is a pleasure to see you as well faye"

Faye shrugged "why don't we cut the formalities Julia it doesn't suit either of us" Julia sat across from her

"I guess you are right Faye, what have you come to do then?" Faye looked at Julia straight in the eyes and neither backed away from the unspoken challenge

"Leave us alone that is all I'm asking" Julia let a small chuckle escape her lips "I mean it Julia"

Julia got up and walked over to the window "I can't do that you know that" Faye slammed her hands on the table and Julia looked back at her

Faye's anger was evident in her eyes and she was aggravated "I will not tell you again Julia, Spike's my husband and he doesn't love you anymore Julia he might have loved you once but he doesn't anymore. Move on Julia leave us alone"

Julia stalked towards Faye but she didn't move back "I had his love first, I'm sure I still do. You may have his body Faye but what about his heart. Are you sure that it belongs to you?" she began to laugh "I bet he calls for me when you make love" Faye felt tears coming to her eyes but she held them back

Faye closed the distance between them and narrowed her eyes "I'm warning you Julia, I have a family he is my family and I will not let you ruin that. I might have done that before but I decided against it. Why would I leave you the chance to move in on my husband? No more Julia" and with that she slapped her.

Julia put a hand to her cheek as it stung "You bitch how dare you" she was about to strike Faye when she pulled her gun from her back

"Consider this a warning Julia come near my home, my husband or anyone close to me and I will not think twice about putting a bullet through your thick skull"

Julia despite the threat smiled and look at her dead straight in the eyes "then I suggest you pull the trigger now Faye because I can't stay out of his life he and I are united with something you can't even take away"

Faye raised an eyebrow at her "what the fuck are you talking about? Huh answer me you fucked up Barbie" Julia kept smiling

"Not so confident now huh Faye...fine I'll show you instead" She walked towards the table and picked up the Picture. Faye watched her curiously

_what the hell is this woman up to now_

Julia threw the picture at Faye who caught it before it hit the floor and she turned it around so she could see it. At first she had it upside down and when she straightened her eyes widened, her lips tremble, and her breathing hitched.

Julia watched so many emotions run through Faye's eyes and she was happy. The first part of her mission accomplished "so you see what I mean now"

Faye shook her head "no this can't be...you...him...when...how old is she?" faye torn her gaze from the picture and looked at Julia

"She's going to be four soon" Faye could not understand this

"you see that day I asked you to give him a message and he came looking for me...well he and I spent the most incredible time together. The next day when we went to see Annie and Vicous's men followed us and they gunned me down, someone rescued me and took me to a hospital. I was dead for nearly thirty minutes but they brought me back. I spent about three weeks in the hospital healing and I was told that I was pregnant"

Faye sat back at the chair a few tears running down her cheeks now. Why was fate being so cruel with her.

Julia continued to gaze out the window when some movement caught her eye _No not again they can't be here how did they find me..._

As she was about to turn back to Faye many gun shots were heard. Faye immediately drop to the floor and ducked under the table. Julia jumped down as well

"Fucking bastards"

"Who the hell is shooting?" Julia crawled towards a drawer and took out her gun. She readied it "Fuck Julia who the hell is shooting"

"Shut up Faye and get your damn ass out of here or if you want to save me the chance of killing you then stay" Faye glared at her and also readied her gun.

The shots stopped and both looked up and without hesitation were running towards the door. They opened it only to close it rapidly as they spotted a man running towards them

"shit"

"Julia what's going on?" Julia grabbed Faye's hand and they ran to the back room "Julia"

"Just shut up Faye we better get out of here before...." they both dropped to the floor as two men opened fire from the fire escape.

"Arr those ass are so going to pay" she pulled her trigger and began to fire at whoever was by the window. Julia follow in suit and both walked backwards towards the room they were previously in.

Faye stopped firing and looked behind them only to be knocked out by the butt of a gun to her head. Julia gasped and looked at the fallen Faye then back. She let out a breath of air and tightened the grip on her gun

"Hello love" and she paled. The man walked towards her as he dragged his long sword along the floor making a screeching sound that send tremors through Julia's body

"Vicious" and then she blacked out as another man butted her.

Vicious chuckled "take them both and destroy this pathetic apartment"

* * *

Spike woke up feeling like a new man. He stood up "that was some couch at least my money was well spent, Faye I'm up" he called to her, but was greeted with nothing but silence. He shrugged and walked into the kitchen

"Faye are you here?" he looked around and found noone. He then walked out and headed for their room.

He opened the door and peeked inside. No faye in sight. He then walked into their bathroom only to be greeted once again with silence.

Spike was now getting a little worry. She never went out with at least saying something. Not that she needed to report to him, but it was something they both grew accustomed to in case the other was in danger.

Danger. That was something they both faced all the time. It was a wonder how they still managed to have some kind of normal life.

She was a blessing to him. She kept him grounded with her ways. But where was she? Why would she leave like that? Was this part of her punishment? Oh god hopefully she hadn't left him again.

He shook his head and chuckled "no she wouldn't leave me I know she wanted us to work things out. But where can she be?"

He walked out of the room and went to talk with Jet. About ten minutes later he was pacing back and forth. Then it hit him "Julia...she must have gone to see her" and with that he was out of the house

* * *

In an abandon warehouse Julia and Faye both sat on chairs their backs to each other and their hands tied back together. Both were still out cold

"Wake them up" a few men scurried along and tapped the women on their faces only to find they weren't waking up. Another man came up to them with a glass filled with water and splashed them both.

"Arrr my head" Vicious smirked and walked towards the first that spoke

He caressed her face "well Miss Valentine I didn't think I would have the pleasure of meeting you once more. I must say you look quite delicious even in your state" everything was fuzzy for her and she tried to focus on whoever was talking

"Get...your..hands..off..of me" she gritted her teeth and Vicious chuckled "now"

"Aw miss valentine you hurt my feelings" he leaned down and kissed her cheek then licked her neck "now will you tell me what were you doing with my how shall I put it oh yes my whore julia?"

She pulled her face back "that's not your concern" he took her chin in his hands

"I think it is miss valentine now tell me what you were both doing..."

"Leave her alone Vicious" be let go of Faye and turned his attention to Julia

"Well, well sleeping beast finally awakes...good now you can join the party that I was having with miss valentine"

Julia smirked "you can't party with her Vicious, can you see she's taken"

He too smirked "that has never stopped me before Julia"

She laughed "those men were stupid and slow, but Spike is neither" at hearing his name his blood began to boil. He slapped her

_what the hell is she doing. If Vicious finds out about Spike being alive then he will kill me and then go after him_

"Don't you mention his name to me, and what the fuck would that fucker have to do with this? His fucking dead"

She ignore her throbbing cheek "ahh well wouldn't you like to know"

"Shut the fuck up Julia" Vicious's curiosity was reached and he turned to the angry faye "I'll blow your head once we are out of here"

"Out of here Faye?, look around. We are in the new home of the red dragons and Vicious's still alive and kicking we are not getting out of here"

"this is all your damn fault Julia you are nothing but trouble"

"Well isn't that the understatement of the year I think we should give you a prize" Faye growled and rolled her eyes

"Shut the fuck up you bitch I'm so going to kill you I swear"

Vicious was getting irritated with these crazy women "Enough. Neither of you are going anywhere...take them to the room I assigned and be careful these two are more dangerous than most of you idiots put together"

The men began to untied them and when they were up they put guns to their backs "move" and they began to march to who knows where.

* * *

A/N Mwuahaha Mwuahaha....oh my god another fucking twist. I'm so sorry for the delay on this piece of work, but I'm still under the weather. And depressed. And for being so short But here it is. I had to bring Vicious back, come on the man is hot and if julia is back, he has to be....anyways someone suggested it and I did it, although it took me a while to figure out how to bring him in. Tell me if you liked this. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Oh yeah what do you think will happen next with the girls and how will Spike find out. Later Angee.


	13. Strange Little Family

Chapter Still not keeping track

Tittle: A Strange little Family

Author: Angee (if you haven't learned it by now Shame on you Shame shame Shame)

Rating: R (how about a little action with Vicious? No?)

* * *

Faye and Julia rubbed their wrists, the robes made real bad marks on them. Faye looked at Julia and pounced on her. Julia groaned in pain as she fell to the floor.

"I told you I'll make you pay you idiot. Why didn't you tell us Vicious was alive huh?" the women glared at each other. Julia on the Floor and Faye standing above her

"I didn't think he would..."Julia looked to the side and Faye walked over to the other side of the wall irritated

"Fucking idiot" and she crossed her arms over her chest. Neither said a word to each other.

About ten minutes later Faye was pacing back and forth "Fuck I have to pee so bad" she walked to the door and began to bang on it "let me out I have to go damn it"

Julia sighed and leaned back as she sat on the floor "they wont come I promise you that" Faye turned to her and then shrugged

"Well then I'll have to pee here then" Julia stood up and went to the door, they both smirked and began to bang on the door

"Let the woman out she needs to use the John come on"

"Let me out I need to yeah what she said"

* * *

Spike was nervous, something did not feel right. As he neared the block where Julia's apartment was located he heard the sounds of the emergency crews. He quickened his pace and held a very worry face.

The scene before him was of total chaos. The building was obvious blown up and everything was in rubble. He ran towards the scene and frantically looked around "not again not again"

He spotted the Chief of the crew and stopped him "are there any victims?"

"No the building was empty when it blew up" Spike exhaled in relief "some people say that their was a shoot out and some women were taken away, they said it was the work of the Red Dragons"

Spike's face paled visibly and his breath caught in his throat "Dragons" it came out as a whisper, the Chief looked at Spike and patted him

"Are you alright Son? Is there anyone you are looking for?"

"I'm looking for this woman" he took out a picture of Faye he carried with him all the time and showed him

The chief whistled "that's a pretty lady, no I haven't seen her, but if I do I'll make sure to give her my number" Spike grabbed the man by the neck "hey let go"

"That's my wife idiot and if you see her ever don't you dare speak to her or touch her got it or do I have to make you understand it?" The man nodded and Spike let go of him "fucking idiot"

He walked around and flipped his communicator on "Jet"

"Spike where the heck are you we have a new case"

"I don't care about the case Jet, Faye's missing"

"What? She probably left you again" Spike rolled his eyes

"No Jet, she came to see Julia I'm sure of it, the strangest thing is that Julia's place was blown up and someone told me that two women were taken away by the red Dragons"

Jet looked puzzled and scratched his bold spot "Red Dragons? They're still alive? Heck I don't get it"

"Jet I think that Faye is with them I have to find her I don't care how you do it but find me something to go by while I ask questions around here"

"Alright I'll get Ed to track anything unusual from the last five hours and then I'll get back to you...Spike find her alright"

"Yeah I know I have to I must find her" he closed the link with Jet and began to ask questions.

* * *

Faye came out of the bathroom a happy camper and put her hands behind her back "all done that felt great"

"Move woman" she looked behind her at the idiot who had his gun to her back

"Point that thing somewhere else preferably between your legs ass...don't you threaten me I know I have to move"

The man was about to hit her when a hand stopped him. He looked back "I asked that you watch her not that you touch her"

"Yes sir my apologies"

"Leave us" the man bowed and quickly walked away. Faye pretended to fiddle with her nails "Miss valentines follow me" she rolled her eyes and grunted but followed him anyways.

He was well kept she noted and was very tall, she didn't remember him being this tall before "There is something that I've been meaning to ask you Miss Valentine"

"Hn" he looked over his shoulder and chuckled "what are you looking at?"

"That's something that I will love to see every day" she uncrossed her arms and stopped

"What the hell are you talking about?" he took her hand and pulled her forward

"Eeep" she didn't have time to say anything else as he pulled them fast. Soon they were in front of a large door and he pushed it opened "Let me go" he ignored her obviously and continued forward.

He pulled a chair out "sit" she glared at him and he pushed her down gently or as gently as he could manage and that only got him a good finger from her

"ass"

"Miss Valentine I would like for you to accompany me for dinner"

"I rather not" he sat down

He flicked his fingers and two men came in with a few trays and placed them before Vicious and Faye "I think that you should eat it's not healthy for a woman to lose meals when she is carrying a child"

"What are you a doctor now? And I don't want to eat your shit maybe you poisoned it or something" he began to laugh "stop that it's creepy"

"You amuse me Miss Valentine I must say I haven't had quite a pleasant company for a long time"

She arched an eyebrow "oh I would have thought that you and julia enjoyed each other very much"

He took an impassive look "she was merely a trophy woman, never had a fire to her not like you. You bring out the worse and best in people miss valentine, it's quite interesting that we found each other again"

She tried to block him out she really did, but he never seemed like the type to talk so much "and your point being?"

"In due time miss Valentine in due time now eat"

* * *

"WHAT?" Spike grabbed the man by the neck "tell me more right now"

The man shook in fear the way spike looked was not a very pleasing one "you...see..sir they all had black on and a red dragon on their backs...they took that pretty woman on the picture and the other pretty one with blonde hair. They were unconscious and the only man giving orders told them to put the one in the picture in his personal car"

_Fuck who is the fucking new leader. I thought I finally got rid of them._

Spike let go of the man and breathed in and out "okay now buddy tell me the rest"

"he told them to put the blonde one in the car behind them"

"How did he look like?" the man put a hand to his chin and looked to the sky

"Well he was, wait ah yeah he was so unique you can't forget that man, he had silvery hair and real cold blue eyes. They scared the shit out of me and he had this long sword too...hey buddy are you okay....are you there..hello?" Spike had blacked the man out after the hair part

_Fuck Fuck Fuck no he can't be alive I thought....Fuck that fucking bastard is back what the fuck....arrrr I hate this shit someone up there really hates my guts _

Spike ran from the man he needed to get info and quick. A little help from Ed wont be that bad. So he ran in the direction of his office.

* * *

Faye did not touch her meal and simply watched Vicious eat. The refined man was very quiet and he observed her with amusement in his eyes. He took a sip of his wine when one of his men walked towards him and whispered something.

Faye was intrigued now she wanted to know if he was going to dispose of her or what. He looked at her and she narrowed her eyes "Please let her in" Faye watched as the man walked towards the door.

"We have a little guest Miss Valentines I hope you don't mind" she looked the other way not wanting to see into his cold eyes. They made her shiver.

The man moved to the side and another one came in, someone small was behind him and that someone seemed to be holding on to the man's hand "sir here is little Sakura" the man pushed the child forward and Faye's eyes widened.

The small child kept her gaze to the floor and Vicious stood up "child sit" she moved without looking at him and sat next to him. Faye was just watching the miniature version of her husband take a seat and her heart pounded loudly

_what is vicious doing with this child? I know that she is Spike's I just know it. I can't mistake that child at all._

"Miss Valentine you seemed surprised a minute ago...did Julia my whore tell you by any chance who this child is?" Faye nodded and the child looked up at her. Her eyes were so beautiful, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Child don't be rude greet the nice lady" the little girl nodded

"Hi my name is sakura" she waved and giggled

_oh god her voice is so sweet and innocent. What is this bastard up to?_

Faye's eyes watered "hello sweetheart" she then turned her gaze at the man she despised so much "what is the meaning of this Vicious?" he stood up and walked behind Faye. He put both his hands on her shoulder and she tensed

He smirk "I just thought that little sakura my want a new mommy and I do need someone in my life" she gasped. What the fuck was with this man?

"You are crazy...I'm married Vicious and I'm happy with my husband" he gripped her shoulders and she yelped in pain. The child watched curiously

"I take what I want and I want you Faye"

"Why me? And why now?" she tried to free herself from him

"I didn't think I would see you once again, but when I did I knew I had to have you. You were the only thing missing for my little family to be complete"

"Are you insane?"

"Yeah I am but you don't have to worry about that"

She wiggled some more "that child is Spike's daughter not yours and I'm his" she shut her mouth quickly and looked at her hands. Vicious gripped even harder and she almost screamed.

"She is not Spike's. he is not here and that fucking whore left her in an orphanage which my men were using as a hideout so technically she is mine. I will raise her and turn her into the best thing this Syndicate has ever seen" he began to laugh

"I will not let you do that to her" the little girl just smile at the grownups not really understanding what was going on "and she needs her real mother"

He let go of her shoulders and walked towards the child "her mother is you and it will stay that way" he knelt down and took the child's hand "what do you say Sakura do you like your new mommy?"

The little girl looked at him then at Faye "she's mommy?" he nodded and the child jumped down from the chair and ran to faye.

The child tugged at Faye's shirt and she looked down at her "hi mommy" Faye almost cried, hearing that word which she would hear soon from her own child, that is if she ever made it out of here, was so sweet.

Faye got out of the chair and picked the child up "I'm here for you sweetheart" the child hugged faye around the neck and Faye glared at Vicious from over the child's shoulder.

He in turn gave her a smirk and snapped his fingers again. Two men came up to him "yes sir"

"I want you to fix Miss Valentine the best room there is and I want you to move all of Sakura's things to Faye's room immediately" they nodded and left the trio. He stalked towards them and Faye held the child tighter and moved back a little "Don't be afraid"

"I wont be staying here for long Vicious there are people looking for me be sure about that and they are not very patient"

"Aw I'm scared"

"I'm curious why would you want to take Spike's child? I thought you hated him?"

He stopped "he took my woman, so I'm returning the favor I'm taking his child and turning her into the best assassin there ever lived"

"Well isn't that nice. But he's dead so there's no reason to take his child. It would have made sense if he was alive and you wanted to make him suffer"

He shrugged "you are quite right, but Julia is still alive and making her suffer is as equally appealing as if it were him"

_just wait and see Vicious, Spike will show you a few things, oh spike please find us._

The little girl pulled away a little "mommy can we play now" Faye looked at the child in her arms and smiled

"Yes sweety we'll play"

"With daddy too?" she was looking at Vicious and Faye paled "yeah but not now"

* * *

Spike and Jet were in the office while Ed typed away furiously "Spike-Spike mean men blew two freight trains two days ago..it went boom" she made a funny sound and then did some cartwheels

Spike sat down "have they done anything else" she nodded

"Yup Yup red men let three other scape from prison this morning"

"This fucking morning shit why didn't we know about them. They have been mobilizing for some time now and this is the first time we get a damn clue"

"Calm down Jet, if I know vicious he is probably reorganizing the syndicate in some kind of warehouse keeping low for now. Just think about this. Where was the Prison located, where is Julia's place located, and Where at the station of the trains located"

Jet raised an eyebrow at him "why?"

"If we make a map of the locations and then find out which warehouses are nearby it will be easy for us to go from there. Ed find those things while I go and see on person some places. You find anything let me know right away"

She put a hand to her forehead "aye aye Captain Spike Fuzzy Person" then she began to type away

"Spike I'll go to the Prison maybe I have buddies there" Spike nodded

"Alright Jet...anyways everyone let's find out Faye and bring her back" they all went to do their things and bring back their comrade, friend and Family.

* * *

A/N arrr I'm pulling my hair here. I hate this chapter so much. I can't believe I wrote this. I can't believe Vicious is such a psycho here. In my other Story which focuses around him he is so cool and sweet. Ah men you can all Flame me if you want. I know it sucks. Or maybe it doesn't it's up to you.

I would like to thank all of you who took time to review and for your kind words of encouragements in my time of sadness. My grandmother is in a better place and I'm content with knowing that. Thank you so much. Oh I don't remember your name right now, but yes it's hard around the holidays when you can't be with them, and I'm sorry for your loss as well. Everyone keep safe I mean this.

Angee. :0)


	14. TortureKill me

Chapter if you are not keeping track then neither am I

Title: Torture/ Kill me

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

A/N hey there I wanted to amend for my previous Chapter. Here is this one.

* * *

Faye's back was killing her and carrying a child was not easy. She sat down on the chair and Vicious just stared at her. The little girl was playing with Faye's hair "Mommy I'm sleepy"

Faye's heart was racing, every time Sakura called her mommy she felt so happy so connected to her. But the thoughts of Julia made her body shake with both fury and sadness. This bitch left her daughter in the hands of the enemy.

Julia. That pathetic woman, instead of taking care of her child left her in an orphanage. Arrr. The thought of it made Faye angry. How can a mother do such a thing.

Okay maybe the hormones were talking here, but still Julia could have given her child a better life and not this. "We are almost the perfect family"

Faye looked up at Vicious and his statement made her blanche out. What the hell did he mean "What?" she hissed

He walked towards the door and opened it. Two men were standing there "Make sure miss Valentine stays close behind as we go see our other guest"

"Yes Vicious sama"

He turned to faye "there is one last thing we need to do in order for our little family to be happy" his smirk grew into a devilish grin and Faye found herself backing away from him still holding Sakura tighter to her body.

But she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth "what's...that...vicious?" she swallowed hard and tried to keep her nervousness down. But he saw it and chuckled.

"Let me show you" with that he beckoned her forward "come along sweetheart we have a date with destiny" and out the door they went.

Julia watched the same wall for nearly an hour now "how long does she need to go to the damn bathroom" not that she cared about Faye that much. Or maybe a part of her did.

_She's going to have my spike's kid I don't want that child to get hurt. I might not like her very much, but. Arg where the hell is she. Did Vicious hurt her._

She stood up and began to pace back and forth "no Vicious's eyes told me he doesn't want to hurt her. He was, I can't believe it he wants her. He wants faye even if she's taken. Strange. Arg what the fuck" she walked up to the door and banged

"Where is Faye? Bring her back here" she kept banging.

They were walking down a narrow hallway and Faye recognized it as the same one that led to the tiny room she and Julia were in together.

_So he's taking me back to the room. I hope Julia is okay. What the fuck? I don't care...no wait I don't want anything to happen to her. She may be a bitch but her daughter will need her._

Vicious kept his stoic face ahead and Sakura had snuggled into Faye's chest and had fallen asleep. She was heavy but Faye was not about to let the child go to anyone. She would give her to Julia and noone else.

The two men behind her made her uneasy and she wanted to turn and run, but they would stop her. They could do anything to her and she was helpless.

Finally they reached the door and Vicious's face took on a scary scowl "It is time" he said icily and Faye felt the shivers of fear run down her body. Her whole body numbed.

* * *

Spike was in his new car. Well the car he stole from a stupid motorist who tried to run him over. Yup he was a criminal now, but he doubted the man would report him due to his 'sudden condition'. Spike smiled despite of himself. He needed to keep cool.

Vicious was behind this now. That name meant so much misery and pain for Spike. He would make him pay. He would make sure that he was dead for real this time. How many bullets to the head does a guy have to take until he finally decides to die.

Hm. To spike it would only take one and his trusted Jericho was more than ready. He put his free hand on the gun while the other was on the steering wheel. "Get ready Vicious I'm coming to get my wife back and to claim your already non-existent life" he chuckled maniacally and then his eyes took on that hunted far off look.

Yeah soon the showdown of the century would take place.

* * *

Faye awaited for vicious to do something same something, but he just stood there. He made a short nod with his head and the two men from behind Faye walked up to the door. Another three men came and they stood by the side of the door. Vicious calmly took hold of the door Knob and opened it.

Julia heard the creaking of the door and she immediately took on a defensive stand. When it opened all the way Vicious greeted her with that devilish smile that scared faye. It did the same to Julia, but she was better and keeping her emotions in check in front of Vicious.

"Hello there Julia" he walked in and two men followed him. Faye was pushed forward and she walked behind the two men. Julia made out the top of Faye's head and sighed in relief.

_Wait relief. Okay find I was worry about the damn woman._

"What do you want now Vicious?" he simply moved to the side and the men did the same. Julia fixed her gaze onto Faye once more, but this time her eyes and expressions betrayed her and she felt her hand moved to her mouth as a small gasped escaped her lips.

Faye looked at the woman in the eyes and with her stare she gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. Julia felt a hot tear run down her cheek and she nodded to faye.

Faye was about to walk up to her and hand the child over when Vicious stopped her by putting his hand on her arm. Faye looked at him and he shook his head "Julia you must be wondering about Sakura"

Julia glared at the evil man "what are you doing with my child?"

"Your child? Correction, she's my child now and Faye's" Julia could not believe her ears and just let her mouth hung open

"Vicious she's her mother" he looked down at Faye and gripped her arm tighter he then looked at julia

"I wanted you to say good bye for the last time" both women looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" he kept looking at Julia even if Faye was the one talking "tell me Vicious"

Vicious turned his attention to his men "You know what to do" they nodded and he pulled Faye closer to the door where they both stood. The men readied their guns and Faye just knew what was going to happen.

She tried to protest "Vicious what are you going to do?" her tears came out, she didn't understand.

"Faye please look after my daughter" Faye shook her head

"No Julia this can't happen. No" Vicious smirked and winked at her

"Good bye Julia" with that the men opened fire on the woman before them. Each gunshot hitting vital organs. Faye and Sakura who was awaken by the loud noises, both began to scream.

Faye slid down the wall watching the whole scene screaming and trying to sooth the little girl. She too was screaming. Vicious just watched as the life was being sucked out of Julia little by little. Bullet by bullet.

The blood splattered everywhere. Even Faye had some blood on her. She tried to move out but Vicious had knelt down and held her there making her watch it. "That's enough" the men stopped and Julia's body was on the floor. Vicious laughed and Faye stopped screaming and put the child down and ran out of the room.

Vicious followed but he didn't have to run fast. She wanted to puke her guts out and that she did. She was bent over and whatever she had eaten that day or the days before all of this was on the floor.

Her tears also accompanied the waste of her stomach and she felt cold hands on her. She cringed and moved away trying to get him as far as way as possible from her body. He ignored her.

Sakura was still screaming and Faye had to get to her, she had to protect her at least as a way to honor Julia. She stood up shakily and looked Vicious in the eyes and wiped whatever was in her face and walked around him.

Once back in the room she picked the crying child in her arms "Sshhh I'm here" she didn't want to look at Julia's corpse but she couldn't help it and the tears ran freely and in abundance.

"Mommy I'm scare mommy" she buried her face in Faye's chest and Faye walked out of the room. Vicious walked in and She heard him

"Dump the waste anywhere you want"

She walked along the hallway trying to get as far as she could. She heard him walking behind her his feet made that squeaky sound. She hated him, she loathed him and all the while she prayed that spike would find them soon.

_I can't do anything I'm so helpless right now. And I have to protect Sakura. This means that I have to do as he says If I want to survive._

* * *

Something felt wrong. Spike knew it. What was it? What had he felt just a few minutes ago. Someone was hurting and he couldn't help but feel it. The sky was becoming dark and it was getting cold. Fall was right around the corner and it would not be pleasant.

He took a drag of his cigarette and watched Jet walking towards him "Find anything Spike?"

"Yeah that bastard was watching Julia for a while now. I don't think he was watching her when we were together more of a recent thing"

"Oh?"

"Yeah some people told me that the same black car parked itself around the block for about a week straight. Only for a couple of hours so they wouldn't arouse any suspicions"

"All that time that she was gone she must have been running away from him or maybe she was trying to lose him somehow" Spike threw the cigarette away and put his hands into his pockets

"How about you find anything?"

"The men that were freed used to be members of the red dragons and black cats. They are what they called the deadly sins. One is Envy, the other is Gluttony, and one called Geed"

Spike sighed in frustrations he knew these men "Just my luck, Jet we need heavy artillery these men don't kid around. They were the top killers when I was still in the Syndicate and they don't go down that easily"

"And I wanted to live my old days in peace" he crossed his arms

"Daisy wont be happy"

"Yeah well I wont be either if we don't get Faye and my God Son back" he smirked. He loved the idea of being the God father to his best friends kid.

Spike opened the car door "come on" his communicator went off and he turned it on "yeah Ed"

The image of a hanging upside down Ed came on "Spike-spike Ed has found a warehouse in the outskirts of the city where strange men and things come in and out of"

"Thanks Ed...send me the coordinates"

"YUp YUp Yup" she typed away and the information was sent

"Let's get those guns we need" they both entered the car and were soon off.

* * *

Vicious had Faye locked in a room. He was inside with her. He had ordered Sakura be taken to her old room for the mean time. Faye didn't want to let go of her, but she knew she had to do as he said. His eyes took on a lustful look and she was crying on the inside.

He made his way towards her and she moved back. She placed her hand on her stomach.

_Please don't let this happen to me please._

He was right in front of her and he licked his lips. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands. Her anger was rising and she would fight. She opened them and looked around as he looked down at her "you can't fight me Faye"

"Like hell I can't" she slapped him and he just stood there. She then looked at a lamp near the bed and made a move to get it, but he stopped her and threw her on the bed.

She cried in surprise and he quickly leaned down onto her. "Stop. Don't touch me" he didn't listen or rather pretended not to "please stop it" she heard her shirt being ripped and tried furiously to get his hands off of her.

He smacked her hands away and continued to rip the shirt. She began to cry and was choking on her tears. He then pulled her pants down her legs with force and her body began to tremble.

Vicious leaned down again and kissed her and she pushed him away. This won her a slap on her cheek and her face turned the other way.

Without any hesitation he ripped her underwear and soon got rid of his clothes. She sat up when he was doing this and crawled across the bed trying to reach the door. He anticipated this and in an instant was pulling her by the legs

"let me go....let me go" she began to kick at him, but that only made him more determined. When he finally had her under him he smirked

"You're mine now"

He sheathed himself within her, oh how she tried to push him out. He began to thrust in "Please let me go" he moved slowly in and out.

The sickening feeling was growing and she wanted to throw up so bad "spike" he stopped momentarily and looked at her with menacing eyes. He held her gaze as the tears ran down her cheek and purposely began to move in and out again "Spike please Spike help me"

"He can't help you he's dead" she shook her head. He ignored her she was delusional to him.

Vicious fondled her large breast and licked them. He was pushing hard. Everything was to be rough with him. She cried both in pain and agony. Faye decided to blank him out, her mind hiding away in the recess of her deep skull.

"Look at me" he commanded, but she didn't respond. What fun is there if she's not in her mind watching it "I said look at me"

"Spike please come spike we need you" he smacked her again and then pushed harder into her. She arched her back, but not out of pleasure.

"Don't you say his name. Don't you dare"

"Kill me" was the soft response.

* * *

A/N oh sorry I had to do that. I had to really. Kill me if you want. I'm so so sorry. This chapter was absolutely morbid. I was trying to give you a chapter to make up for the previous one because I thought It sucked. And I must say that I like this one because it has everything I like. Tender moments. Gruesome death. Lust and forced sex. And not to forget determination. Oh god what do you think. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but now that I have I can't stop doing it. This is my second update in the past two days. Go me. I hope you really like it. Tell me what you think, am I sick or what?

Angee.


	15. Salvation in the form of a tall lanky id...

Chapter: don't care anymore..but I think it's 15 LOL

Tittle: Broken song/ broken soul/Salvation in the form of a tall lanky man

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

She rocked back and forth. Her knees up to her chest as best as she could. She hummed a song not quite sure where she heard it from. The tears like a steady river ran down her pale cheeks.

She was broken, she was lost, and he was watching her. Smirking like the fucker that he is. She was by the corner of a wall in the poor lit room. He watched her with cold eyes. Her tattered clothes laid about the room and she didn't have the strength to gather them.

She watched him walked towards her like a predator ready to eat it's prey. Yes he was an 'It', not human nor animal. He was lowered than that. He knelt down by her and lifted her chin. She didn't look away, it was time to be strong and pull herself together.

"Stop your crying woman" she began to laugh and he only looked at her "what now?" she couldn't help what she did next.

She let he knees drop to the floor and with one swift movement she smacked him hard. His head jerked to the side and she then smacked his other cheek "I hate you"

His face didn't change from that stoic look. He expected her to act as such "I'll forgive you this time sweetheart" and claimed her lips with his giving her a bruising kiss.

She pushed him away and he chuckled "get dressed you look like crap" and with that he retreated from the room.

Yeah she looked like crap. Battered and raped who wouldn't.

For the next few minutes she had drifted towards the bad where she had been earlier. Not knowing how or when. But she needed to lay down on a soft place. Her back and her feet were killing her.

So there she laid looking at the ceiling and cleaning all the tears that ran down her face.

The door opened once more to reveal a very unpleased Vicious with a sniffling Sakura "quit your crying child there's your mother" the little girl looked at the bed and immediately broke free from vicious's grasp and ran for the bed

"Mommy" she cried and jumped on the bed. Faye didn't move much but gave the child a soft smile "mommy I missed you" Faye with all her might sat up on the bed.

Vicious snorted and walked towards her and handed her a robe he had in his arms. He knew she would need something other than her shredded clothes for covering. "Here" he handed it to her and she was hesitant for a minute.

The child watched with curious eyes wondering why her 'mommy' had a red bruise on her cheek and small red dots on her neck and one near her belly "Mommy what's that?" she pointed to a dot near one of her breasts

(A/N ah those are hickeys)

Faye put her arms inside the sleeves of the robe "it's nothing sweetheart just a little mark" then the child looked at faye's stomach

"Mommy why is tummy big and not small like mine" that made faye smile widely

The innocence of this child was putting her mind at ease for the time being and it helped tunned out Vicious at the moment. Faye reached forward and took Sakura's tiny hand.

The child crawled towards her "mommy?"

Faye put the child's hand on her stomach "Sakura my tummy is big because I'm going to have a baby very soon" Sakura didn't understand much. She is after all still three an a half years old. So Faye said the only thing that would make sense "you're going to have a little brother" at that the child squealed

"Mommy me big sister?"

That's when Vicious spoke as he knelt by the bed "yes Sakura you're going to be a big sister very soon" the child began to jump up and down on the bed while Faye tied the rest of the robe around her as tight as she could.

Having his gaze on her was making her stomach turn and she crawled away from him.

_Spike where are you? I need you, we need you._

* * *

Where was spike? Yeah wouldn't we all like to know.

Currently he was with Jet inside an abandoned store. They walked around getting as many guns and bombs as they could. Neither said a word. Spike because he would explode soon and Jet because he was afraid of seeing spike blow up.

As they were making their way out of the place Spike grinned at the picture hanging by the wall "well Annie thanks for your help again. I promise this time I'm not going to die I'm going to fight for my wife and my child" he waved at the picture of the old woman with her other friends in a very happy embrace.

"Yeah I'll get you both back I promise" they got in the car and were soon driving away again.

For ten minutes Jet tried to find something to talk about. Whether about the sky or why there was always a rainbow after the rain. Yup he was officially scared that Spike would blow up in his face. Just the look in his eyes was scary enough.

"Aw Spike come on" Spike gripped the steering wheel harder

"Drop it jet" he said through gritted teeth

"I just mean that weeeee" Spike stopped the car abruptly and Jet covered his face for two reasons. One he thought he would hit the glove compartment and two he thought Spike would then hit him.

When neither came he looked up and then to the side "what that?"

Spike was busy looking at a Man who was making his way into a bar. He smirked and readied his Jericho "ready for hunting cowboy"

Jet blinked not once not twice but three times "What?"

Spike opened the door "we just got a break, that man I was looking at was Greed. That fucker will be mine come on" they both got out and walked into the bar.

There spike and Jet stayed near the shadows Watching the man drink many shots of whiskey. He gulped them down like water and Spike's grin grew. Oh yes this was going to be an easy cath now.

For nearly an hour they watched the man drink and make conversation with some random guy sitting next to him. They both laughed their assess off. When Spike was sure the man was really intoxicated he made his way towards him with Jet close behind

"I tell you...buddhy....that..bitttch...was....done...for" the man slurred to the other

"Yesh and....why...dof..." the other responded equally drunk

"Name...was...julia and she fucked my boss's friend so he made her pay...bitch is dead and swimming with the fishiess" Spike stopped and his eye widened for a second. He then went back to his Facade. He needed to listen and hope that this idiot would say something about Faye.

"Aw shuts....was she pretty....man did you fuck her too?"

The man shook his head "nah I wish...I wan'ted piece of tha ass....but now she gone for good" he laughed maniacally and Jet put a hand on Spike's shoulder

The man continued "now boss go sweeter ass though....he fucker her brains out and he will fucke her good till she's old I tell you...I want that ass too... I want her for me...too bad boss got to her and already fucked her...that bitch is good for just that"

That was the last straw. Spike tapped the man and he turned around. "Whada ya want buddyyy" his eyes widened a bit

"hello greed remember me?" the man gulped

"I'm seeing dead people damned I should have stop drinking on the third shot fuck" Spike smirked

"Yeah you should have that way I could have killed you when you were at your best but this will do" he punched the man dead on the face and he fell of the stool "not so dead now huh?"

Spike picked the man up and slammed him against the counter "that sweet ass you were talking about is my wife and what you said is true there is going to be hell to pay" he punched him again.

The other man tried to stop him "hey leave him alone" Jet tapped him and then punched him

The bar broke into hysterics and many people began to run out "tell me again what did your boss do to the sweet ass?"

The man shook "he....Spike man it's me we were friends remember"

"Now we were friends, now that I can decided what to do with your worthless life? Please spare me..talk"

"Spike man" spike took hold of the man's neck and squeezed a little "alri...ght...he...has.. Her....in...this warehouse where the syndicate is...he Fucked her about a few hours ago....and.....he killed julia"

Spike was shaking with anger that was bottling up "where are they?"

The man did not speak. He just watched Spike

"Where the Fuck are they?"

"I wont tell you"

"So be it" he threw him on the floor and began to kick him everywhere "tell me now...you want to be able to fuck women right...tell me now....I'll let you go I promise....tell me where she is...." he kept kicking

The man tried to protect himself, but was failing miserably "stop...arg....ugh....please have mer...cy"

"Mercy? To a killer like you....where are they and I might let you go"

"Alright...alright please" Spike stopped kicking "they're northbound at the...end...arrr....damn....northbound on I97 at the end of Broadway near some docks...there's a warehouse that used to be for storing cars and trucks that were shipped away"

"That's better" he turned to jet "you got all of that?" Jet nodded

"Yeah I'll send Ed the address right now"

"Thank you Spike thank you" Spike turned to him and had a smirk

"Why sure buddy" and without any hesitation he pulled the trigger of his gun and put about three bullets in the man's head "you are quite welcomed"

Jet was grossed out and scared. Never in his life had he seen Spike this angry or cold, but his wife his pregnant wife was kidnaped and raped, it was a miracle the guy hadn't killed the entire population inside the bar.

"Eww spike you got blood on my damn shoes" they stepped over the body and were now heading for their car

"Be glad that's all you got, I would have splattered his brain on you instead but I felt kind" then he laughed and very scary laugh

* * *

Vicious was getting ready for bed. The day had been very eventful and he couldn't wait to hit the sack. He opened the door to the room where Faye was and stood over the bed watching as she and Sakura slept.

A devilish smirked came to his lips and he gathered the child in his arms and walked out. After a few minutes he came back and locked the door. He took off his clothes and got in the bed.

He was near her face as she slept and he ran his fingertips over her lips and her cheeks. She felt his touch and moved away as her eyes opened. She yelped and was about to get up from the bed when he pulled her down "where are you going honey?"

She gulped down her fear "let me go...didn't you have enough?"

He used his hand to push back her hair as it covered her eyes "enough? Of you? Never"

She tried to find something to use against him "Sakura is here I don't want her to see this" he laughed and turned her face towards where the child should have been "where is she?"

"I put her in another room don't worry she's fine"

"Please don't do this to me...I don't feel well...I don't want this to hurt my son" she pleaded but they were falling on deaf ears.

"I want you too much to stop...you're a great lover" she pushed against him but to no avail

"Vicious please don't please I beg you don't do this to me again"

"Shut up"

"Spike is going to kill you he will kill you" Vicious snarled

"Why do you keep bringing up the dead"

"He will kill you he will" she kept repeating. And his patience was really thin

"Shut the Fuck up"

"He will kill you and you will go to hell he will kill you and devil will get you...hahahhahahah....you're going to die soon and he will claim your evil soul....he will kill you he will yes he will" He slapped her and she choked on her tears for a second

"You're annoying Faye you know that"

She smirked "yeah but not as annoying as the devil now" he slapped her again

"Keep it up and I'll really kill you but not before having my fun" he got up from her and the bed all together and left the room with a not so happy face.

She on the other hand began to laugh and cry at the same time "yeah he will kill you I know he will"

(A/n damn she sounds crazy now...LOL...I love faye she'll get rescued I promise and she will have her revenge too..HAHAHA)

* * *

Spike and Jet were only a few yards away from their destination "Ed you know what to do right"

"Yes papa-jet....I'll send the ISSP as soon as possible and I will also send the Sword fish"

Jet's eyes and Spike's ears could not believe this "Ed you just spoke in first person...wow what a change"

"I know papa-jet Daisy mother has been teaching me every day"

"That's great"

"Jet hurry up"

the man scratched his head "right...Ed just make sure that the authorities send their men here and pronto I don't know what will happen okay" she nodded

"Alright papa later" she waved and turned the communication off.

"Almost there jet" he was anxious and he needed a cigarette. He lit one and took a deep breath "here"

He parked the car not too close to the warehouse and they both stealthily walked around big crates. They heard a few man laughing and talking. Jet gave spike a look and he nodded. Both began to climb the crates. Once on top they laid on their stomachs

Spike looked around "Three on the outside guarding the entrance....one of them is envy...right there" he pointed to the tall man with blonde hair "and the one next to him is gluttony"

"Right so we take them out and it will be easy to take vicious on?"

"Yes Jet don't get killed you have your own family now"

"The same goes for you" they nodded and spike reached for something

"Thanks Jet you're a trued friend...ready" jet nodded "stay here"

Spike climbed down and walked straight to the entrance.

The men stopped their chatter as someone approached them and they raised their guns "Boys please put those down" the men tried to make out the person

"Come out of there" said Envy

"Well nice to know you're still here Envy" the man just kept looking at him

"Who are you?"

Spike came out of the shadows and stood before the men "miss me?"

"Spike" two of the whispered and before they could think Spike threw the bomb (granade) at them and ran before it hit the floor.

The men watched the object as it dropped..they were stunned with horror and their bodies did not want to move. And before they knew it their body parts were flying everywhere.

Inside Vicious was brought out of his slumber when the compound shook. "What the fuck?"

* * *

In one of the rooms Sakura began to cry and in the other Faye dropped to her knees and put her hands to her head.

* * *

When the smoke cleared the mangled bodies laid all over the place. Jet having dusted himself of some body parts and blood but not that well walked up to the lanky idiot "geez spike I'm going to have to wear a rain coat around you"

Spike walked up to the entrance "well let's get going"

Vicious walked up to his other men "what's going on here?"

The men were neared the entrance "something blew up sir"

"Don't you think I know that idiot...but what the fuck was it?" he moved to the left and looked out a large window "Fuck the damned Cops are coming"

Sure enough the sirens of the cars could be heard.

* * *

Faye tried to open the room door, she could hear Sakura crying and she was panicking "hold on Sakura I'm coming" she kept pulling at the handle.

She looked around and spotted a metal chair. She ran to it and picked it up and ran back to the door. Once there she slammed the chair down on the door knob and it broke "yess" she threw the chair to the side and opened the door.

She looked to the left then to the right "good they'll probably inspecting that explosion" she walked out and searched for the room. Three doors down she heard Sakura crying and she opened the door. The little girl was cowering by a corner "sakura I'm here"

The child turned around and ran to Faye "mommy"

Faye picked her up and wiped her tears away "lets go okay" she nodded and faye walked out of the room.

* * *

A/N okay so here is another chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update soon, but I have to work so hard on School. I'm going to be graduating from College soon and it takes so much time. I would like to apologize for the grammar errors that you may find. First my brain is not functioning well from all of the writing that I'm required to do at school, and then I sort of like to write without the rules. Yeah whatever...enjoy.

Angee.


	16. Rescued?

Chapter Sixteen or so (lol)

Tittle: Salvation

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

The smoke cleared and Spike smirked. Yeah he did a number on them. Jet looked to the side "Hey spike better go in before the others come out to check their friends"

"Way ahead of you.....watch out for the other explosions okay" with that he took off.

The building shook again and Faye held on to Sakura tightly. She was walking through darkened hallways and Sakura was amazingly being brave and staying quiet.

The building was falling apart and Faye was scared that they would be buried alive "we're almost out sweetheart, just hold tight okay"

"Okay mommy"

* * *

Vicious was not happy. He was fuming "Get whoever did this, I want their head now" the men began to run towards the entrance their firearms readied.

* * *

Jet was behind the crates again, he knew what he had to do it was only a matter of time "Spike get Faye and come out Fast" he was talking through one of those ear pieces

"Just don't let any of those Fuckers get back inside, I'm running through a narrow hallway I think I will be in the main part of the building soon, just keep them away"

"Got it hurry up"

Spike ran and ran "fuck this damned place...where are you Fucker? Faye I'm coming hold on" he made a sharp turn and then another "Fuck this"

Vicious had enough. He decided to get Faye and the child. It was time to fly the coup and he be damned if he left them. So he ran from the main hall towards the rooms that housed the precious birds.

Faye put Sakura down so they could walk. It would be slower but the child was heavy "don't let go of my hand at all" the child looked up at her with those eyes "I don't want to lose you baby" she smiled

"I wont mommy" the building shook again, then another loud explosion was heard. Faye knelt down and covered Sakura "what the hell is going on?"

"Yo Jet did you get them?"

"I got four, but the others started shooting after the explosion, arrr shit those fuckers got me on the arm, Spike I would love to chat with you, but as you can hear I must concentrate" he began to fire back

Spike sighed and resume his running, so far he had passed three halls but not the main one. So here he was in yet another hallway. When he turned to go down another he stopped. There on the floor was none other than the object of his affections

"Faye!!" she looked up the minute her name was said. Her eyes watered at the sight. Spike at the end of the hallway standing shocked

"SPIKE" she stood up and took Sakura's hand

Spike began to walk even after noticing a child with his wife, he was too happy to care right now. She like him began to walk, everything would be back to normal, everyone would be happy again, that is if

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" Faye stopped and stiffened, Spike gripped his gun and set his orbs over his wife's shoulder to look at the parasite of all evil.

Before anyone could blink Vicious had fired his gun. Everything was like a slow motion movie. Noone moved, noone blinked, but they knew something was going to happen.

So when the world stopped spinning for Faye she realized that Sakura was screaming again, and that Spike was holding his right shoulder and blood was pouring from it.

"Hello Vicious" Spike held on to his arm but readied his Jericho, he looked into Faye's eyes and there was a moment of understanding "I see I didn't put the right bullet in your head" he chuckled and with one swift movement he fired and Faye dropped to the floor with Sakura.

Spike fired three shots and vicious ran around the hallway. Spike then ran towards faye still keeping an eye on The hallway "Faye get up and get out of here" she rose to her feet with his help

"Spike" she hugged him tight "thank you for coming" Spike pushed her to the side as Vicious came around the hallway he was about to shoot

"Faye get out of here I don't want to hurt you and Sakura" Faye looked at vicious and then looked at Spike who was not pleased "I'll come get you later when I'm done with Spigeal here"

"Get her later? Vicious I'll make you pay for what you did to my wife, nothing in this world will stop me"

_he knows what vicious did to me? Oh god please be safe Spike._

"Mommy?"

Faye looked down at the child and began to walk away with her, she gave Spike a sideway glance and he nodded.

"Just you and me Vicious and this time I'll make sure you are dead" Vicious smirked and pulled his Sword from its sheath

"I think the same goes for you Spikie boy"

* * *

Faye was far away now they stood in front of the main entrance and they could hear the police out, but she couldn't continue. Her husband was going to duke it out with the spawn of evil himself. She stopped and knelt by Sakura, taking the child's face in her hands she said "Sakura my little angel, please run outside, run fast and don't look back"

"Mommy"

"Go baby I'll be back soon I have to get your daddy, just go" Sakura shook her head "please baby I'll come and get you and then we'll go home and play with your dolls, listen to me I'm your mother alright"

She nodded and hugged Faye "I love you mommy"

She hugged tighter "I love you too angel go on and ask for someone named Jet...tell him that faye is your mommy okay" she nodded again and Faye urged her on "go on I promise to come back"

Sakura with sadness began to run towards the entrance and Faye wiped away her tears "protect her Julia, Spike hold on we are going to finish this once and for all"

Faye turned around and with more courage began to run towards the direction of the gun shots.

* * *

Outside Jet was scratching his bolding head and cursing at the blood all over his clothes. He noticed the child come out of the compound and almost chocked. "What the hell is a child doing in there"

The little girl was being ignored by the cops and she was sniffling. She looked to the side then up and then to the side again. Jet cursed again and walked towards the child. When he saw her eyes his own widened. Only one person he knew had such coloring to the iris, and this was not that person.

He knelt "hey little one what are you doing here? Where is your mommy?"

She looked up and smiled "mommy is inside...she said find jet and tell mommy is faye" he gasped and picked her up, she wrapped her arms around him

"Faye is my friend I'm jet...lets go somewhere safer okay" she nodded

_good god what the hell is going on?_

* * *

Faye stayed closed to the walls, she heard the men. Spike was cursing and shooting while Vicious laughed. That laughed that taunted her. She was disgusted and wanted to rip his heart out. With one quick breath she turned to see them, and she gasped at what she saw...

_A/N_ Hey all I'm so sorry for not updating earlier and for this short chappy. I've been really busy with school and family that I couldn't think of anything to write...hopefully this is good enough for you. Don't worry the next chapter will be the ultimate fight.


	17. Despairseparation

Chapter Fuck I don't know

Tittle: Despair/Separation

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

The world was spinning for faye. Not too far away was her husband and the man that made her sick to her stomach. But that wasn't what was making her world spin. It was what her Spike was doing, and that was just sickening. Spike was currently hacking at Vicious's body with Vicious's sword.

He was laying on the floor and Spike hover over him like a predator. Faye couldn't believe her eyes. Yes spike had obviously defeated Vicious, but the ferocity with which he sliced and diced vicious's corpse was horrifying.

On close inspection you could see Vicious had at least three bullet holes on his head, but spike felt it necessary to slice the asshole just to make sure. He was angry. He was a savage.

Faye couldn't take it anymore as her stomach was once again twisting and turning. She found balance on the wall and just gave in and began to throw up. It seems that the moment she did that Spike looked up and stopped.

"Faye" he called out so soft that it scared her. Scared her? This was spike, but the way he looked so, so evil was too much. Her back stiffened and she put a hand to her mouth. She looked towards him and saw the anger, hate, confusion and despair in his mismatched eyes.

She moved back and he took a step forward. When he took another her breath caught in her throat and he noticed. She was afraid of him? Him? How could she? "Goddam Faye"

She hit the wall with her back and became nervous "it's me dam it" he said

"Stay back don't come any closer" he was hurt and angry "what the fuck is wrong with you Faye?"

"You're not my spike, stay back" he growled and shook his head "Fuck woman I just risked my fucking life coming to get you, I just fucking killed the man that has tormented me for nearly all my life, I have disposed of the garbage that dared touch you and all I get is you being afraid of me"

He moved closer and she tried to get away, but he was faster and had her pinned to the wall with his body "get away from me, Spike would never take enjoyment in killing anyone no matter how much he hated that person, get away"

He was pissed and she would know it "Fucking bitch I should have left you here then, that bastard was ten times worse than me. Fine I don't care you could stay with him" he moved back a little. She was angry and hurt. She brought her hand up and smacked him.

That did it and he backhanded her and her face twisted to the side, she couldn't believe it. But everything went black at that moment.

Spike picked her up and with a scowl made his way back to the outside world.. He was beyond pissed. How dare she fear him, but deep down the old spike the one that was part of the syndicate, the ruthless killer before being a bounty hunter, was dancing with joy. His darker side was surfacing and it would be soon.

Once out Jet spotted him and rushed to him with the child asleep in his arms. "God Spike is she okay?" Spike looked at the old man

"How the fuck should I know I'm not a Fucking doctor" he said coldly. Jet was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Spike took a deep breath and looked at the man again "look sorry Jet, but yes she's fine. Just that she fainted I guess from all of the blood. Now let's go home" Jet nodded and both began to walk

"Who's the kid?" Jet stopped remembering the little girl "I think I have an idea of who she belongs to, but I think Faye might be the one to tell us" Spike nodded and they headed for the car.

_Spike is acting so differently. Maybe all of this has taken a toll on him._

_Fucking vicious, I showed him, no one touches what's mine, no one. Fucking Faye I goddamned saved her ass and she fears me. _

When they were home Daisy and Ed were waiting for them, the door opened and Ed bounced with happiness. She ran to them and Spike just glared at the young girl. She moved away from him and focused of her Jet-papa.

Spike placed faye on the couch since she was still out cold. He cursed himself mentally for being so rough with the only person he really cared about at this moment. Daisy noticed the strange way Spike acted with Ed and the way he looked, she didn't like it much.

She then raised a delicate eyebrow at Jet who was holding Sakura "and who is that little angel?" she smiled and walked up to him "yes Jet who is she?"

Jet swallowed hard and then smiled "she said that Faye was her mommy and I just think that you Spike are the father" he looked at Spike waiting to see his reaction. Spike began to laugh and Daisy just looked confused

"My kid? Yeah right. Jet the only kid I'm going to be a father to is the one My faye is carrying" he tenderly moved a strand of hair from Faye's face. He was being possessive, umm what a change.

Jet walked up to him "well she has your eyes and I see some traces of your features in her. But only Faye has the answer to this" he shrugged "where can I put her"

"Take her to the spare room that Ed used to have here, and Jet that kid might have my eyes, but I'm not the only one with such color" Jet chuckled and walked upstairs with both Daisy and Ed following.

Spike began to caress Faye's cheek and kiss her dried lips. He wanted to take away any pain and fear she had. She stirred and he smiled. She opened her eyes and began to adjust to the difference in lighting. She sat up and rubbed her cheek "sorry about hitting you love" she blinked and looked straight into Spike's eyes.

A flash of Anger and hurt passed through her eyes when she focused on him, in his eyes there was fear, and regret. "I think you should get cleaned up, and I'll do the same" he stood up and she just looked at her hands "jet and daisy are upstairs with ed and that child he brought with him" she looked up real fast and there seem to be happiness in her eyes. She stood up shakily and he was going to help her when she moved back. He didn't say anything and let her go.

He was in the bathroom taking his shirt off and the pain in his wound increased. He hissed in pain, but didn't do much. He looked into the mirror and took a deep breath. But the images of what he used to do surfaced. The missions he was sent to and the many innocent people he killed. Then the image of the way he killed vicious also came to his mind. But he was smiling, smiling like it was okay. Then one image he had never seen for he was never there to witness it came into his head. It was of Faye beneath Vicious and the bastard thrusting into her. Her screams and tears. He was angry that he couldn't have done anything to help her.

He gave a growl at the image and punched the mirror. It cracked. He then focused on the things he could break in the bathroom and began to smash anything. The others heard the commotion and rushed to the bathroom. Jet pushed the door and it opened. Spike was breathing hard, he wanted to kill someone, he wanted to punch something. He looked at the wall and punched it hard. Daisy and Ed gasped and Faye she just stood there. Not knowing the real torment he was in and not knowing what she could do.

She felt like she was the problem and would always be. He focused on her and she saw the tears that ran down his cheeks. But he wasn't hiccuping or sobbing. They just ran down the cheeks at their own accord. He dropped to his knees and Jet was by his side "Spike?"

He banged his hands on the floor "he fucking touched her, he touched my faye, he touched my wife" Faye's eyes widened.

Again how did he know. She was planning on never telling him **nerve**, because this would have been the result. "Jet that bastard touched her and fucked her" not once did he look at her. Daisy felt hurt, angry that her friends were in such pain. She looked at faye whose own tears began to flow down her face. Faye however had a look of distance and it felt like she wanted to get away. She turned to leave and Daisy followed. When they were near the bedroom they heard Spike again

Jet watched as Spike's body trembled "oh god I can hear her screams and I can taste her tears, jet she was calling out for me and I did nothing to stop him nothing" he felt his voice begin to crack.

"Spike it's difficult, but you have her back and you need to be there for her. Imagine what she must be going through. Just calm down and be strong for her" Spike sat against the wall.

Yeah she must be going through hell right now and he was not helping. He wanted to embrace her and kiss away her tears, kiss away her screams. He wiped his face and took a few calming breaths "jet I want to be alone" Jet nodded and left the bathroom.

For three days everyone walked as if they were on egg shells. Jet and Daisy felt it necessary to stay with their friends incase something bad happened. Faye and Spike did not talk to each other or even look at each other. Faye focused her time and energy on Sakura who despite the horror she had been part of was being happy. Ed provided a much needed distraction for the family.

Spike wanted so desperately to talk to his wife, but every time he looked at her that image would play over and over again. The same could be said about faye. On the fourth day he had to at least breath the same air around her.

Faye was in the nursery with sakura. She was sitting on the rocker they bought as she read the child a story. Spike stood by the door and watched them. He was eager for his son to be born already, but they still had a few months to go. That reminded him about the little girl. Who was she exactly? Faye didn't say anything to anyone and it was really creeping him out, because he caught himself watching the child and thinking that indeed there was some weird resemblance. He took a deep breath and

"Faye" she stopped rocking and looked towards the door. Her heart began to ache, not only did she miss him, but she still felt wary of him, that was disappearing though, because now she understood what torment he was going through. For the past three days she had slept in the same room as sakura, and all those nights she cried and fought to keep Vicious and his disgusting hands from her mind.

In the bathroom everything was a different story. Not only was she reminded of that horrible rape but she was also reminded of the way Spike broke down. She would scrub her body so hard that she left red marks. And then she would break down herself and cry till the tears were no longer flowing.

"What is it Spike?" her voice was soft and it held some tender emotion to it. He felt his heart constrict and he let out a breath of air he was holding. He walked in unsure if his company was welcomed or not. The child in his wife's lap looked at him with curious eyes and a sweet smile on her angelic face.

He continued noticing that she had yet to throw him out of the room. He looked around the nursery and it seems she had been busy rearranging the room "you changed the crib's position" it was facing the window instead. She smiled "yes I didn't want it directly by the window I think our son would hate to wake up with the sun on his face"

our son? He thought. That brought a real nice smile to his face, he chuckled "yes that's true, I don't mean to bother you while you are entertaining little Sakura, but I wanted to talk about her" she nodded and looked down at the child who was still looking at the book.

Faye combed some of the child's hair "I know Spike" he sat down on the floor and watched them "Sakura remember what I told you about spike" she nodded. Faye put her on the floor and the child ran to Spike and hugged him

"Spike is daddy" his eyes widened and Faye let her lips curve at the end into a soft smile. He looked at Faye waiting for conformation

"Yes Spike you are her real father, Sakura go down and play with ed okay" the child let go of Spike "okay by daddy bye mommy" she waved at them both and ran down.

He took a deep breath and let everything sink in "my daughter?" he couldn't believe it. The only kid he knew he was the father to was his son and he wasn't even born yet.

Faye began to rock herself again "yes, you see she was the daughter you and Julia created Spike" she watched as his eyes took on different emotions at once. Surprise and denial being some. She sighed and kept rocking, she began to hum and he just sat there.

He sat for nearly twenty minutes without a word, but he had to say something "and why didn't julia tell me?" Faye opened her eyes and looked at him "she wanted to tell you, that's the reason why she came looking for you, but I don't understand why she didn't tell you right away, in any case she is your daughter"

He stood up and walked over to the window and watched as Ed and Sakura were busy running around and playing with the fallen leaves "my daughter huh? Unbelievable" he put a hand to his face and then worked it to his hair as if trying to take the frustration out that way.

It would be hard to get used to this, the days turned to weeks and the first sign of Snow quickly covered the streets. Faye and Spike still did not sleep together, and barely talked to one another. Their only things in common right now were both Sakura and their Son which they had agreed to name Keiji Spigeal. She was six and a half months now.

She was in the nursery when it happened. The thrill of it was amazing. Jet and Daisy were out with Sakura and Ed, that left Spike who refused to leave Faye alone. She was going to put a new curtain when she felt it and she had to stop thinking it was a false alarm, but it happened again.

She became static and quickly thought of going down. She walked down the stairs looking for Spike and found him on the couch "hey spike" she sounded so happy and was sure that there was a big smile on her face

He looked back at her "what is it?" he stood up and she walked up to him and took his hand. She placed it on her stomach "feel that?" she looked into his eyes and he began to smile "when did it begin?" she giggled "so I didn't imagine it, I just felt it a few seconds ago, it's so strange but so cool" he dropped to his knees and put his head where his hand was.

"Well he sure is a good kicker, I think I'm going to buy a lot of punching and kicking bags" he felt her laugh and then felt her soft hands on his hair. He enjoyed this, how long had it been since they had touched. Too long. She removed her hand from his hair and he was disappointed. He straightened and she took a few steps back "well that was what I wanted to show you, I'll make dinner soon when the others return" he silently agreed and she walked back upstairs.

He really wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay. And she wanted to do the same, but neither voiced their needs or their desires, and neither made a move to change that, that night.

* * *

A/N aww man that really bites....when do you think their be together as they were? I feel so bad for them....and what's the matter with I tried to upload this thing two days ago along with the previous chapter but I couldn't/...well here you go and thanks for the reviews....oh tell me what I should do in order to get them back together. 


	18. My perfect Match

Chapter : at last we have come to the end

Tittle: My perfect Match

Author: Angee

Rating: R

* * *

Sweet bliss..that was all she felt at the moment. Why? She was in the bathroom showering when she saw him walk in. She smiled. It had been so long since they were in the same room and in the nude. Her back was to him and he smirked. Soon he pulled the bathroom curtain away and got in. He wrapped his arms around her as best he could.

She sighed in contentment and leaned into the embrace, she giggled as she felt her son kick. "I missed you" she said and he kissed the back of her neck "I missed you as well" he said.

As she continued to shower he began to run his fingers over her body "I want you too much to stop" and that made her stiffened. She slowly turned around to see him and what she saw frightened her, she began to shake nervously and her breath caught in her throat "Vicious" he grinned and...and...and...

Faye awoke with a start. Heaving frantically and holding onto her sheets. It had been the same dream she had for the past weeks. Spike would be the one to enter and vicious would be the one to end it. She looked to the side and saw Sakura still sleeping. She sighed in relief and got up.

She had ended infront of the door to her room. It was opened. Spike always left it open in case the girls needed him. She leaned against the door frame and watched him, his back to her. She assumed he was asleep. How bad she wanted to touch him to hold him, but fear always stopped her. She gave up watching him and was about to turn when his soft voice stopped her "can't sleep?" she gasped with surprise

"How did you...." he stood up from the bed "I saw your reflection in the mirror" she looked at the window and of course he could see her, besides the light in the room was on and out side was dark, thus making her reflection show more. She shrugged and turned to leave once again "what's the matter faye?" she stopped again "it's nothing Spike go back to sleep"

It would be another two days before they would talk again. Why the hell was she avoiding him? Him? He couldn't take it he needed things to at least go back to some kind of normalcy.

"Spike take Sakura outside it's her first day for pre-k and the bus is going to leave her" yelled faye from the kitchen. Spike was sitting in the livingroom with his daughter. His daughter? It was still so foreign to Spike.

He stood up "come on princess time to go to school" she giggled at the nickname and bounced on the couch so Spike could pick her up. He did just that and she hugged him "bye mommy" she yelled. Faye came out as fast as she could and walked up to them "behave yourself okay honey" she nodded and bent down to kiss faye. (Mind you she's still being carried by the tall spike)

After the bus took off with Sakura, what faye dreaded the most was coming true. She was going to be with Spike alone for four hours. Not that she was scared of him again. Oh no, but with sakura in the house Spike and her would never raise their voices and argue. She felt the argument would be coming out today....boy was she going to be right.

Spike waited for an hour before he would bring up the topic they needed to discuss. She was busy in the kitchen and then in the rooms cleaning, while he helped clean the rest of the house. He needed to make things easy for her anyways, she came down and held her breath "Faye we need to talk"

Those five words sent shivers down her spine "yes we do" _damn I can't believe I kept it cool. With any luck he wont make me lose my temper_

Spike walked up to her and much to her surprise held her in his arms, her eyes widened "what are you doing Spike?" he held her tighter "what? Can't a husband hug his wife now?" she tried to push him away "Spike I just don't feel comfortable" he held her tighter "why? Do you think that I will hurt you? Do you think that I can possibly do anything to harm you or our son?"

She pushed him away "that's not it damn it Spike I just need time okay" he would not hear non of it and pulled her towards his frame again "time? Time? I think that we have given each other enough time....I want my wife back damn it, I want us to go back to what we had"

"We can't do that anymore" he pushed her away "why the hell not Faye?" he was angry and she could see it in his eyes, she lowered her head "because...because he haunts me....every night I see him and I can still feel his disgusting hands over me...Spike I can't do this I can't" she began to cry "Damn fucking hormones" she wiped her tears away.

Spike could not let her do this, he was not about to lose her again "I...Faye he's gone I made sure of that, he wont hurt you, don't do this to us to our children" _children? Damn he's such a good man huh_?

Faye moved back from him "Spike when I married you I made a promise that you and only you would be the one to touch me to have his way with me because I wanted it to be that way, but he took me he touched me when I had promised that no other man would, now I can't even see you straight in the eyes and not feel like I've betrayed you"

He shook his head "No Faye, you didn't betray me you didn't break your promise, he forced you **forced **you, that's different from you willing to sleep with him, I know you would never betray me. I'm the one who betrayed you, I'm the one who broke our vows. Faye don't blame yourself and don't hate yourself either, hate me hate me because I'm the one who did all of that to you, but please don't..." he took a step towards her "don't push me away" he took another step and she was lost in his voice in his eyes "I love you too much to lose you" he hugged her again and he felt her body bounce up and down from her sobs

"Please....please Spike don't..." she felt his lips on hers. _Why can't I just be with him? Why am I letting vicious win? I love my husband my spike, but I can't even see him in the eyes. _She pushed him away again "NO! Don't force me don't push me, I'm not ready for this I'm not damn you Spike"

He was boiling "Ready? What's there to be ready about? I see what's going on...you've been looking for any excuse since the time you found out about Julia and me...you've been waiting for the right excuse so you can push me away" boy was his anger doing the talking now and clouding his judgment

"What are you talking about?" Spike rolled his eyes "this is what I'm talking about...you just waited till the right time or excuse to make me pay for the things I did with Julia. Dammit faye you can be a real bitch sometimes" oh that did it.

She slapped him and narrowed her eyes "you son of a bitch.....you think everything has to be about you...why can't you realize that this separation is killing me more than it's killing you. Fuck you Spike I had it up to here with your damn attitude I don't care anymore...fuck you and fuck the world you live in. If you can't wait for me then you don't deserve me. You heard me pal I know that I deserve better than this" she slapped him again

"Fuck me? That's the problem you wont Fuck me. Did you enjoy it when he fucked you did you?" oh spike shut up now before she kills you....

Faye's eyes widened then narrowed "You...You" she trembled "how can you think that?" he felt the guilt in his heart. He felt the remorse and he wanted to apologize, but he was too angry. His wife was pushing him away destroying their marriage, but that marriage seemed to have been on that point a long time ago.

He was going to speak when she dropped to her knees and held onto her stomach "Arrr" Spike didn't know what to make of this "Faye?" she contorted her face in pain but did not look up at him "Faye are you okay?" he dropped to his knees and she held onto his shirt "the baby" she said through clenched teeth "what about him?" ooh how she wanted to strangle him right now "the baby you idiot...something is wrong" he felt the wind being knocked out of him. Something was wrong with his son. He did the only think he could. He panicked "the baby? The baby? What's wrong with my baby?" he was shaking her and faye felt liquid on her thighs "damn you spike...**Our** baby is coming, fuck my water broke"

He stood up and helped her, but the contractions were coming at full force. She clutched her hands on his shirt and stopped him from moving "Fuck this hurts" spike didn't know what to do. This was his first child...wait rewind that....this was his second child, but the first one in where he would be witness to his birth "Faye we need to get to the hospital" she nodded and began to waddle towards the door with Spike holding her. She stopped "Spike I can't walk I...arrr" she wailed louder and he needed to cover his ears.

"Shit Faye we need to get to the hospital anyways we can" he picked her up and let out a breath of air "damn you're heavy" she mustered all the power she could and smacked him upside the head "shut up you lunkhead I'm this big thanks to you...now get me to the HOSPITAL" he winced from her voice and then began to laugh. Laugh I tell you. She smacked him again "woman stop I'm just happy Jesus"

He stopped a damned taxi he was too frantic to even drive anywhere. Once in the cab he told, rather yelled at the man to get him to the nearest hospital pronto or he would have a hell to pay. In the car he instructed faye on breathing and she cursed him to hell and back, the driver was scared for his life. He kept his eyes on the row avoiding looking at the distressed woman. Good thing to. Spike was then busy calling Jet and Daisy with his communicator. Jet was happy and daisy was telling faye to calm down. Faye took the communicator and threw it out the window "what the hell?" she smack spike "get the kid out of me or you are going out the window too" he gulped, one he believe her and two he began to feel his hand go numb from her grip.

Just great....traffic jam. Spike cursed whoever was playing with him right now. He got out of the car and climbed it. Just two blocks away from the hospital and some idiot had crash his car into another. He climbed back down and looked at his wife "Faye sweetheart there's an accident and we can't move, unless we walk" she huffed and puffed "Spike he's coming I can't make it by walking" she laid on her back in the seat and spike managed to hover above her "just hold on and don't push I'll get you help" and he kissed her and she kissed back "don't leave me Spike okay" he nodded.

He got out and grabbed the cab driver "okay buddy listen here I want you to run to the hospital over there and get a doctor okay"

The cab driver sprinted away as fast as he could and spike went around to the other side of the cab and opened the door so he could support Faye's back on his chest "soon help will come alright love" she nodded and tried hard from pushing "Spike this hurts" he positioned himself so that she was between his legs and her head under his chin. She was holding onto his pants her knuckles turning white. Every time a contraction hit she balled her fists tighter and he would help her with the breathing "just hold on"

People began to gather around after hearing Faye's loud screams. Spike was getting agitated. Where was the cab driver and the doctor? A woman got into the front of the car and began helping the distress couple by telling them a few pointers. Her help was very welcomed at the time "Spike you asshole I'm going to kill you when I'm done with this" he chuckled and helped her by wiping the sweat away from her face "Faye I'm sorry for everything I said and done, I don't want to lose you or our son" she felt the tears coming to her eyes "it's okay Spike I forgive you because I don't want to be away from you...arrr where is this damned man"

about five minutes later the doctor came with the cab driver huffing and puffing as well "about time doc now help my wife here" the doctor nodded and began to take things out "now Mrs I'm going to take off your pants and your underwear" she nodded and Spike took hold of the Doctor's collar "what's the big deal doc I don't want any man looking at my wife like that" Faye growled "let him do his job Spike I want the kid out of me" Spike let go of the doctor who took out a hospital sheet and placed it around Faye's raised knees "is this better sir?" spike nodded.

Twenty minutes later "Push Mrs Spigeal Push" she began to push her face was red and so was Spike's whose hand was now purple "Faye push baby push our son is coming" she kept pushing, the people around them began to count with her "six, seven, eight, nine, ten" and she let go of her breath and prepared for the another push "Mrs spigeal you're doing great come on give me a better push"

"I can't Damn it Fuck this....get this kid out of me Right now SPIKE" she began to push again push and push until the wailing of the baby was heard. She let go of her breath and immediately began to cry with tears of joy "ah here he is" the doctor cleaned the baby and held the cord in his fingers .

"Mr. Spigeal would you do the honors of cutting his umbilical cord?" Spike was overjoyed and stunned "me?" the doctor nodded and Spike reached over Faye to cut it. After that the baby was placed on Faye's stomach as the doctor worked on cleaning her and helping the healing process begin. She stroke her baby's soft dark hair and spike was still stunned. The people began to cheer and some even cried at the miracle of life.

Faye looked up at Spike who was smiling and some tears were down his cheeks "Spike look at him" the baby was not crying for his was comfortable and warm since he was wrapped in a nice sheet and on his mothers stomach. Spike held his breath and then let it out, he shyly placed his large hand on his son's small back and began to rub it "he's tiny" she giggled and the baby wailed a little.

What a day that was for Spike Spigeal what a day indeed. After another ten minutes the ambulance was allowed to pass and they were able to transfer both mother and son. At the hospital she was admitted and placed in a very nice room. Nothing but the best for his wife and son. Jet and Daisy were able to get to the hospital about an hour later with both Sakura and Ed. Everyone was told that they had to wait for visiting hours.

"Daddy is mommy okay?" spike looked down at his daughter who sat on his lap reading "yes princess mommy is okay, she just came here to have your little brother" at that she smiled widely "I'm big sister now" spike nodded. A nurse came up to them "Mr. Spigeal your wife and son are ready to receive you and your other family members, but only two at a time" they nodded "go on Spike you go and take Sakura with you"

Spike walked into the room with Sakura holding his hand, the first thing he saw was Faye glowing with beauty and his son busy with his mother's breast. She looked up at him with such a gentle smile and Spike returned it the same. Both locked eyes and knew that they loved each other. Sakura ran to her mother and began to squeal with joy "that's my brother mommy?" faye smiled at the child "yes this is your baby brother" Sakura was static while Spike and Faye just had eyes for each other.

Faye glanced down at her son and then back at Spike "would you like to hold him?" he nodded and she lifted the child from her bosom, he gave a wail of protest "hush daddy is going to hold you" Spike put his arms out and Faye handed him "support his head Spike alright" he nodded mechanically all the while never taking his eyes off his son.

It felt strange but nice. As if driven by instinct spike began to rock the child to calm him down. He sat down on a chair and Sakura rushed to his side. The two of them were in awe and watched as the baby opened his eyes for the first time. Spike's own eyes widened and he gasped a little "Faye have you seen his eyes" she nodded and smiled "he has a green eye and a brown one" she nodded again "the perfect match don't you think" he stood up and walked over to her.

He bent down and captured her lips with his, after pulling away he looked her in the eyes "thank you for this, for giving me a family for being my family, my best friend, my lover, and most of all my perfect match" he kissed her again and the baby wail once more "he's still hungry" they laughed and he handed their son back to her who eagerly began to suck on his mommy's nipple.

"Spike I don't ever want to lose you" "neither do I" and they kissed again while Sakura giggled and tugged at her father's pants.

* * *

Three months later Spike, Faye, Sakura, and the baby were all at a cemetery. Spike bent down and placed a bouquet of white roses and Sakura placed a single carnation "Rest in peace Julia and thank you for Sakura" the child looked at him strangely. He flashed her a sweet smile and took her hand "let's go home" Faye gave Spike their son and then walked towards the grave "Julia we were not friends, but I promise you that I will look after them, they are my world and I know that you will be happy now, rest in peace" after she said her thoughts she walked away trying to catch up with her Family.

Faye looked up to the Sky and heaved a sigh of happiness..... _My little angel, my sweet princess and my damned sexy tall lanky idiot of husband. My spike my perfect match._

* * *

A/N aww tis the end my friends and I don't know if this is what you expected or not. Hopefully you all found this to be enjoyable and not a drag. I have yet to recoup from the loss of my grandmother and I'm afraid that my writing might be lacking. But this is for you all....thanks to you all who reviewed and stuck with this fic I will always have a place for you in my hearts.....I'm working on a new F/S story and I will post it soon I promise.

Later


	19. Missing Scenes

I'm BACCCCKKKKK

LOL

Well I know the story is over and I'm so grateful for all of the reviews...I just realized something as I read it over again and I wanted to give this to all of my reviewers...

Chapter: WHO CARES LOL

Tittle: Missing Scene

Author: Angee

Rating: pg/R

* * *

Faye sat in the nursery rocking back and forth as her son sucked from her swollen breasts. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was still so sore. How could a child eat so much? Damn those genes he got from his father. 

It had been three weeks since they were both allowed to come back home. Spike and Sakura had been so thrilled and always helped around. Jet and his little family made sure to visit more than necessary always telling her that it wasn't safe to leave the house shores to an accident prone Spike and a little girl.

She had laughed that day. Her son was so beautiful and she was glad to know that she would be able to give him the family he deserved. Him and Sakura.

She looked out of the window at the sunny sky and sighed. She brushed her left hand through her son's soft patch of hair and noticed something. Her ring finger was ringless. With the hectic life they had been living she had forgot about that small piece of jewelry. It was frivolous to think about that minor detail, but it meant so much to her because it was Spike's gift to her on their wedding.

Faye giggled a little remembering how nervous he was and almost dropped the ring before it could be placed on her finger. She then hissed as pain shot through her body. She looked down at her son and he had his eyes opened as if reading her thoughts "you know how can you bite me if you don't even have teeth. Don't you know that your mommy is sore little one?" he only closed his eyes and continued sucking.

Spike watched from the door as his wife was feeding their son. He had heard what she had said and laughed inwardly. He did this on numerous occasions. Just stand by the door an watch her interact with their little one.

He took in a deep breath and walked inside "hey" he said and she looked up at him with a smile on her lips. He leaned down and kissed her deeply leaving her gasping for some air. He then touched his son's forehead and the child made a noise of not being pleased "I take it he doesn't like being interrupted when eating" she chuckled

"yeah"

then he smirked "or maybe he doesn't like anyone else having those" he pointed to her swollen breasts. She glared at him "you are such a pervert sometimes you know that Spike?"

He kissed her again and then sat down on the floor near them "what were you thinking about before I came in?" she looked him in the eyes and then at her hand "nothing, I was thinking about nothing"

He knew she was lying, he was able to read her emotions that well "really? I know you were thinking about something, don't you trust me love?"

She stopped rocking and continued to look at him "I trust you spike, but when I say it was nothing I mean it"

of course he had seen her look at her left hand and frown. He knew what it was and he too wondered where those rings had disappeared to. Well one thing for sure he was going to make it up to her. Spike stood up and kissed her one last time before walking to the bed "Faye I have to go out I'll be back in a couple of hours"

"Alright, where's sakura?"

"She's downstairs. I'm taking her with me so don't worry alright" she nodded "love you"

she giggled "was that for me or for him?"

"For you both. I love you both so much"

"We love you too daddy" he smiled and walked out of the room "we love you more than you know"

Spike and sakura walked down the streets of down town "daddy where are we going?"

He looked down at his daughter who held his hand "we are going to do something for mommy" she smiled "I get to help you with a surprise for mommy?"

"Yes" he bent down and picked her up, placed her on his shoulders and continued walking with people looking at them and smiling "where is it daddy?"

Spike walked a few more blocks and he was standing before a big church. Sakura looked at the big old building "We are going in there and next week as well. And we will have a nice celebration. Don't tell mommy okay" she nodded and Spike along with his daughter walked into the church.

_Faye I'll give you more than a ring my lovely wife. Soon to be wife again._

_

* * *

A_/n okay so the next chapter will be the surprise for faye...like it says these are the missing scenes from my story...leading to when Faye and her family say their last respects to Julia...later all.


	20. Disclaimer

Sorry this isn't another chapter I just have to put my disclaimer here.,...

I don't own this Anime/Cartoon/Comic...they belong to their respective owners which doesn't happen to be me. I'm really sad that I wasn't the creator, however I am the owner of my own ideas and how I use them with the characters...

This disclaimer is for all of my fanficitons which include but not limited to...

**Teen Titans**: Royal Slave, The Assistant, and My new Fic To have you once more...

**Tenchi Muyo**: To Love and Hate

**Cowboy Beebop**: Shattered Hearts Mended, Vicious's Valentine, My perfect Match, Fairy Tales in New Era...

**Kenshin**: Misao the pregnant Virgin, The trouble with change, and Sixteen candles Misao Style.

**YuYu hakusho**: What's love and Trying to Procreate...Also Half breeds...

I do however own characters never ever mentioned in the actual Cartoon or Anime...such characters as Amber Dell, Zoe and so on...Areis is a character I made up named after my birth sign of Aries...Hijai from the Japanese word for something or another...my Japanese is decreasing and my mother would be so mad if she found out...

Note: I already have a chapter for Misao the pregnant virgin half way done I just need more inspiration and Sadly I don't watch the Soap anymore because it lacks something that I don't see or get. I also work too long...I will update my stories pretty soon since I'll have vacation coming up from school...

All in All...

I don't own any of these Animes/Cartoons...just the ideas I used or am using in them...later.


End file.
